The Broken Sea Wolf
by Shade Darkfire
Summary: Percy Jackson the Hero and Savior of Olympus. After using his wish to help the other campers and giving Thrones to Hades and Hestia, he returns to camp. However a certain son of Zeus shows up and ruins his life. He runs away from camp and disappears. Will anyone be able to find him, or shall he forever be missing. Work In Progress (Chapter 4 has been fixed).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Percy Jackson. This Fan fiction is made purely for entertainment. All rights go to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1:The beginning of change

This takes place after right after the First War

PERCY'S POV

While the gods had been a little shocked by my choice to turn down godhood. I was happy I had the love of my live Annabeth, that I planned to spend the rest of my life with happily till the end. That was before he showed up that is. It was a week after the award ceremonies when He showed up.

Annabeth(Who was my girlfriend but lately she had been distant from me spending allot of time fixing Olympus after the war), Nico(He didn't leave after his sister died they instead strengthened their relationship as brothers), and I were sitting around enjoying the view besides Thalia's Tree, When we heard a yell for help. We look down to see a boy running up the hill. He look almost exactly like Luke, with blond hair and blue eyes, the only thing really missing was the scar. Behind him were five Hell hounds that were chasing after him.

Annabeth quickly blew the horn to alert the camp of the demigod and Monsters. Then we all charged towards the kid and the Hellhounds. We were almost there when the boy tripped and the Hellhounds began to close in on him. Nico began to call up undead hands to try and drag the Hellhounds back to the underworld. He was able to get one of them leaving only four of the Hellhounds left. We were able to reach him and we began to circle him so the Hell hounds would leave him alone and have to get past us first. A Hellhounds began to attack Annabeth and Nico began to take two of the Hellhounds leaving me with the last two.

Things were doing pretty good when, the stupid boy ran trying to kill the Hellhounds by swinging his sword left and right, which would have been funny if he hadn't been charging the Hellhounds. One of the Hellhounds leapt at him pushed him down. The other one began to leap at him as well. I couldn't let him die even if it was his own fault so I rushed and stabbed the one on top of the boy, I didn't kill it but I wounded it so I couldn't move very well, successfully eliminating it as a threat.

Unfortunate, I didn't have enough time to stop the other one before It raked its razor sharp claws across my back. I let out a sharp cry of pain and stabbed my sword in the ground to stay standing and then I quickly turned and cut the attacking Hellhound, It fell wounded and unable to stand anymore. I felt the pain in my back from the wounds and fell to my knees. I looked at the two Hellhounds that were wounded and couldn't move anymore to see the boy with his sword. He stabbed the two Hellhounds finishing them off. By then all the campers had gathered at the top of the hill just as he had finished them off. "Ha did you all see that I killed two Hellhounds! And that's with no training at all!" He looked at all the Campers as he bragged.

Uh hello? I did all the work while you just got in the way! I thought to myself. Annabeth walked over to us, closed my eyes for a second and waited for the warm touch of my girlfriend as she helped me up. However that was not what happened instead. She said "Wow you must be really, powerful kid." She said to the boy. WHAT!? I'm bleeding and she's more worried about the bragging kid who only killed the Hellhounds after they couldn't move! Heck she didn't even notice that I was hurt and instead continued chatting up the stupid kid in front of me.

"Ya, I'm really powerful, after all I am the son of Zeus and all. But I'm definitely not as powerful as you. Your beautiful looks would defeat me easily." He said. Annabeth giggled and blushed at his comment. "Oh I don't know you're pretty handsome yourself." She giggled. Ok so maybe I'm just being jealous, or something but shouldn't she, not be flirting with him since, oh I don't know, I'M HER BOYFRIEND! And have been for sometime. It was then when Nico walked up and saw my wounds. "Annabeth, shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, WORRYING ABOUT PERCY'S WOUNDS!" Nico yelled. Annabeth looked at me and simply said. "Oh, um Nico can you take him to the Big House I'll show the new kid around." Nico gave her a cold stare, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued to talk to the boy. "So whats your name?" She asked him. Nico came up to me and put my arm around him and started to drag me to the Big House. I could still hear the two talking. "My name is Drake Lawson, What's yours cutie." He asked Annabeth and she giggled.

"Don't listen to them Percy. She must have hit her head or something." Nico said looking at me a little worried. "I guess..." I answered. Could it be that we are drifting apart? "Listen man I'm sure shes just putting on an act for the new kid is all. And after today you two can go out on a date again. Heck take her to a romantic stroll on the beach, then propose to her." He said Laughing. I glared at him, but stopped and laughed as well. "I guess your right. In fact I had planned on asking her to marry me. Since you know... Life for demigods are dangerous I don't want to regret not asking her, In case something happens to me." I said. "Wow dude people say I'm depressing. With thoughts like that, you could really be a son of Hades." He said to me jokingly. We laughed as were walked to the Big house.

Time Skip(Next day at sun set)

I waited on the beach waiting on Annabeth to show up. I looked around at my picnic I had set up. On the beach I had a Large blue blanket laid down on the sand, with two plates and a picnic basket filled with food that I had cooked myself just for this date. In the center I had a vase with flowers in it and a candle sat beside it. He had planned, what he thought, was a pretty romantic setting with a nice view of the ocean and would only look even more stunning of a view as the moon from behind the horizon. He planned that under the moonlight, he would propose to Annabeth.

He sat waiting for a while when he heard someone giggling, coming from around the the left side of the beach. He couldn't see over there because some trees covered his sight. He decided he would make a quick check to see what it was. He stepped in to the trees and looked over to the giggling was coming from. What he saw made it feel like his world had shattered.

He saw that stupid, arrogant punk Drake laying on Annabeth tickling and kissing her. "Come on Drake I need to go tell Percy that I-laughs-I am breaking up with him for you." Annabeth said giggling and kissing Drake. "Oh come on you can do that later stay with me." Drake said. "I guess I could but we should go somewhere more private or else he might find us. I was supposed to met him here." She said kissing him. I couldn't hold back my anger any more and stomped out of the trees. "DON'T WORRY ANNABETH ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH ME! BECAUSE WE ARE THRU! YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" I yelled at her. The seas reacted to my anger and a massive wave slammed into them. I turned and ran! "PERCY WHAT THE-" He ran till he couldn't hear her anymore.

He ran till he finally looked around and saw that he was at Zeus Fist in the forest. He sat down in a corner of the rocks and finally let out his tears that he had been holding back. He continued to cry till he felt a hand touch his arm gently. He looked up to see Lady Hestia looking at him. The flames in her eyes soothed him even if it was just a little. "Lady Hestia!" He started to try and stand so he could bow to her, when she put her hands on his shoulders. "Do not bow to me. I owe you a great debt to you for restoring me my throne. I should be bowing to you."(Percy wished for the same thing as before in the book but he also gave Hades and Hestia their thrones on Olympus)

"No you owe me nothing. I only did what I thought was right." I said shaking my head. "That is one of the many things that I like about you Percy. You selflessness. You refuse to brag about your many achievements no matter how great they are. Now to why I am here." As she said the last part her flaming eyes looked at me sadly. "I saw what happened. And I want to help you by soothing your pain." She told me as she wrapped her arms around me hugging me. I just buried my head in her arms and cried. Till eventually she pulled back and looked at me. "Percy, I would like to offer my blessing to you, which I shall train you in how to use the powers over the weeks. I want to try and let you heal your broken heart. And knowing you training might be just what you need to help heal your heart. So do you accept my blessing and be my Champion." She said as she looked into her eyes.

I looked into her eyes thinking about what she had just offered. She had never blessed anyone before, from what he could remember. He thought about it, the answer was simple. "I would be honored to accept your blessing, Lady Hestia." I said as I tried to bow to her again. "Now, now, I already said no bowing to me, and just call me Hestia." She said smiling at him.

Time Skip (one year)

During his months of training with Hestia, Hades had shown up surprisingly and offered his blessing to Percy as well and Percy begin to train under the two of them to become stronger and to forget the pain. He still was at Camp but he was never there long only long enough to talk to a few of his friends(The Stoll Brothers, Nico, Grover, Jupiter, Chris and Clarisse) But otherwise he spent most of his time in the forest in a cave that Hestia and Hades had made for Percy to live in. Things were normal well somewhat normal I mean it took sometime getting use to the fact that I could change my eyes so that there were flames in my eyes like Hestia, or to what could be considered my normal eyes but they had burning ring around my sea-green eyes. Other then that things seemed fine.

Though really I was just fooling myself. Camp was slowly loosing the feeling of home to me. The other campers were absolutely smitten with Drake. Just the mention of his name made me sick! He constantly boated how amazing he was and how he was top dog. When he had first found out people saw me as a great hero he made sure to make me a Target to try and humiliate when he could. I refused to play his game and simply ignored him. But things only got worse as most of the camp was his lackeys now, INCLUDING "HER"! I refused to even mention her name. That stupid cheating bitch. But I ignored her and just kept training with my powers becoming stronger.

That was till one day I heard the sound of a horn that singled that the hunters were here at camp. I was a little excited to hear the horn since I knew his friend Thalia would be with them, who I hadn't seen in forever since she was always busy. Admittedly I hadn't told her what had been happening at camp and was relieved that my friends and that bitch had all left to go on their own quest for a few days. Which meant I could hid it from her, since I didn't want to hurt her friendship with "Her". I quickly ran to go try and find her.

I arrived at the dining pavilion to see the group of hunters. I looked around and was able to see the silver circlet that marked out Thalia as the lieutenant. I ran forward. "Thalia!" I said waving at her. Thalia turned and saw me. "Hey their Seaweed brain." She yelled not noticing me tense up as he heard his nickname. Thalia gave me a hug. I looked at the hunters behind her as they glared at me as I hugged their Lieutenant. "So Percy where are the others and Annabeth? And whats up with your eyes there is like a ring of fire around them." Thalia asked me. "uh.. Well they are out on quest. As for the eyes-" I said as I looked away tiring to not to show the pain at the mention of "Her" name. I also tried to think of a lie about my eyes since no one really know that Hestia and Hades had blessed me.

"Well, Well, Well, look at this, Little weak Percy friends with a bitch Hunter." Said a voice that made him want to set the entire camp on fire. I turned to see Drake and his gang of friends who were snickering at his comment. Thalia began to spark with anger. "WHO THE HADES! DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Thalia said as the sparks began to increase. "Oooh, it would appear I have a sister that in the stupid Hunt of Bitches. Whats wrong you joined them when you couldn't get someone to sleep with you." He said laughing with his friends. Thalia was about to explode and the hunters had their bows drawn at Drake. When I couldn't take it any more. All my anger that I had pent up burst from the damn within. " . . . .AGAIN!" I yelled as Flames erupted from my body. I turned to Drake and quickly ran and grabbed him by the throat, I lifted him off the ground. He screamed as the flames burned his skin causing him pain. I threw him Into a tree, and began to walk towards him. My flames to burn and got stronger and stronger as I felt my anger grow. I drew my blade which lit with flames and raised it up and prepared to swing it down on Drake when I heard Thalia call my name. I looked back at her and I could see a little bit of fear in her and the hunters eyes.

Seeing the fear in My friend's eyes, my anger died down. I turned away from her. "I'm sorry." I whispered and turned and ran leaving Camp behind. I could hear Thalia calling after me but I kept running till I had reached New York.

Artemis's POV

I had just left from the Big House after talking with Chiron, when I came up to the dining pavilion and started to hear talking. I was coming from the forest so no one noticed me when I got there. She saw her Hunters, Percy and her lieutenant Thalia, were standing next to each other looking at a group of boys that was talking. Thalia looked furious as she began to spark and yelled "WHO THE HADES! DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Thalia said as the sparks began to increase. "Oooh, it would appear I have a sister that in the stupid Hunt of Bitches. Whats wrong you joined them when you couldn't get someone to sleep with you." The guy in front of the group said laughing with his friends behind him, I was close to putting an arrow threw his head and Thalia looked like she was about to explode and the hunters had their bows drawn at the Boy. " . . . .AGAIN!" Percy yelled as Flames erupted from his body, which startled and confused me since he was a son of Poseidon, so how was he able to control fire. He turned to Boy who had spoken and quickly ran and grabbed him by the throat, He lifted him off the ground. The Boy screamed as the flames burned his skin causing him pain. Then Percy threw him Into a tree, and began to walk towards him. Percy's flames seemed to burn and get stronger and stronger as he closed the distance between them. He drew his blade which lit with flames, he raised it and preparing to swing it down on Drake when I heard Thalia call Percy's name. He turned to her and looked at her, he then whispered something that sounded like I'm sorry, then he turned and ran from camp running past me, but he didn't seem to see me. But as he ran by she noticed his eyes. His normal sea-green eyes, now had a ring of fire around the irises, she also noticed that his normal happiness and light that shined in his eyes before, had dulled, now all she could see was pain, and seeing that pain, for some reason, seemed to crush her heart.

Percy's POV

I decided that I would go to my mom's place for tonight. However when I got there, I saw police all over the place. I ran up and asked what happened here, my voice shaking with fear and dread. The cop turned to me. "Trust me kid you don't want to know." He said. " But I live here!" I yelled. The cop looked at me with sad eyes."I'm sorry but all three of your family members are dead." The cop turned away leaving me alone. But something he said seemed strange he said three... It was then that I got sick feeling within. I dashed into my house before the cops saw me.

What I was met with shatter what was left of my heart. I looked at the living room covered in blood and saw two bodies mangled and ripped apart beyond recognition, but what hit me the hardest was the third body. A small body of that of a baby. Mom must have had a baby when I was at camp training. Looking at the scene I knew I had nowhere else to go, no hope left in my heart so I ran and ran until I collapsed in the forest, and drifted off to sleep.

In His Dream

As he looked around there was nothing but darkness around him. But he then noticed someone cloaked standing in front of him, red eyes glowed from under its hood. "Hello Percy." a female voice spoke to him. "H-How do you know who I am? Who are you?" I asked. The figure laughed at his question. She reached up and pulled of the hood to reveal what appeared to be a woman but was made up of nothing but darkness. "My name is Chaos, and I have watched you for sometime now. You see you have sparked my interest in you. I believe that you are meant to be the one who saves the Gods and the world from complete destruction." "I thought that's what I did. Do you mean it will happen again?" I asked. Chaos nodded her head. "Yes as they rise they shall try to kill the Moon Goddess to make the war easier. If this were to happen all would be lost." She said sadly. Percy tensed a little at the mention of Lady Artemis, he held allot of respect for her and her hunters, especially after quest to save the Moon Goddess, a quest that he had befriended the last lieutenant, Zoe who died on that quest. "Who is rising?" I asked worried it was Kronos again. "I can not tell you yet. All I can do is offer my Blessing and help nudge you in the right direction once in a while." She said looking at me with her red eyes. "Your Blessing?" I asked confused. "Yes I shall give you powers and make you immortal much like the Huntresses so you still need to be careful since you can still die. This way you may protect the gods when needed." "I see." I began to think about it, then decided that accepting her proposition was best. After all I had no one left. "I accept." Chaos nodded and Then everything went dark.

I woke up to see Hestia sitting by a fire looking at me with worry and sadness. "Percy... I am sorry about your family..." she said. "thank you Hestia... I-I have a favor to ask of you, well more like a few." I asked knowing what I had to do now. "Just ask Percy and I shall help you." She said. "Well to start, I want you to not tell anyone where I am, I plan on disappearing for a while, but I'll try to keep in contact to let you know I am alive. Second, Please tell my father about what happened to my mother, if he doesn't already know. And Lastly, I want to write a letter to Nico and Thalia, to tell them that I am sorry, and I was wondering if you could make sure they get them." I looked up at Hestia and she nodded. " I shall do what you asked. I quickly wrote out my letters and gave them to Hestia. She stood up and prepared to leave. "Thank you, also tell Hades thanks for me." I said.

"There is no need. I am here." Hades said as he stepped out shadows. "H-Hades!" I said worried he would stop me from leaving. "I understand Percy, I just want to tell you that your family is in Elysium." Hades said looking at me. "Thank you Hades it means alot to me to hear that." I said, the pain of their death still hurt but I was happy for them. "Also before you go I have a gift for you, to help you stay hidden." Hades walk toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. The shadows from the trees seemed to stretch out towards me till they covered my body, then you returned to normal. My clothing replaced with midnight black clothing that consisted of a, cloak, combat boots, tee-shirt, and jeans. Over each of his shoulders, were Stygian Iron, throwing knives sheathed, along with a belt that had more throwing knives, and on the back of the belt was a long Stygian Iron, curved dagger sheathed horizontal. "These clothing will mask your demigod smell from the monsters and make it hard for the other gods to track you." Hades said stepping back. "Thank you Hades, and you as well Hestia. I shall try to keep in touch." I said and I ran into the forest as they left. 'Percy I shall train you to master your new powers from me. Starting with this transformation.' Chaos spoke to me within my mind and I slowly felt my self change form and ran into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Artemis' POV

She had been mulling over the situation that had happen at the dining pavilion when the council had been called by Zeus. She looked around the room everyone seemed to be looking at everyone trying to figure out why this meeting was called, well all beside Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia, strangely, they all looked sad and worried about something, Poseidon more looked on the verge of tears. Just what has happened? she wondered when Zeus began to speak.

"I have called you all here on the request of Poseidon, thus I would like to know why I have done so." Zeus said looking slightly pissed that he was told to do something by his brother, and glared at him. Poseidon was unfazed though, he instead looked up at everyone, tears beginning to form. "Today, I have been informed by, Hestia and my brother Hades, that… that Percy's family had been slaughtered." He said as a tear slowly ran down his cheek. The council was stunned, no wonder why he, Hades, though still weird for him, and Hestia looked sad, especially Poseidon, he loved Sally very much. She began to think back to the incident at camp with Percy, was that why his eyes were filled with such pain.

"I was also told that Percy, after leaving camp had seen the body's of his Mother, Stepfather, and… and a baby, he ran from the apartment and is now missing." Poseidon said, his grip on his trident tightened with worry. "I asked for this meeting, to call for help in the search of my son." The council was stunned into silence. Then realised that he said "after leaving camp" so then the pain in his eyes were not caused by his family's death at that time since he did not know, then what could have caused it? She decided to push the thought away to think over it later.

Zeus finally began to speak. "We shall form hunting parties with those who are not busy to try and find him. Do not worry brother, we will find him." Zeus said while getting up from his throne and laying his hand on his brother's shoulder. Everyone was shocked by Zeus' action but decided to let it be as there were more important matters to deal with now. Zeus turned to me. "Artemis. While you are to keep hunting down the dangerous Monsters that you find. I also want you to look for Percy." I nodded, after all, She respected him. He was loyal to his friends, didn't crave power, and respected women. She also owned him for what he did for her and everyone, on top of that he was Thalia's friend.

Zeus then sat down and began to give orders to everyone else on different ways to help, find Percy. After that the meeting ended, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and herself were all that were left in the room. I walked up to Poseidon. "Do not worry Uncle, I will search everywhere with my Hunters to bring him back to you safe." I said. "Thank you. It means alot to me to hear you say that." Poseidon said looking at me and gave a small smile. Hestia and Hades walked up and began to console Poseidon.

She then flashed back to her hunters at the camp. The hunters were all in the cabin and when she flashed in they all turned. They all looked worried. "Milady, you need to talk to Thalia!" One of the hunters said to her she looked at her pleadingly. "Why? What has happened?" She was confused at first she thought they were worried about the council meeting, but was surprised to find out that, when they had all returned to their cabin tonight, there was a letter on Thalia's bed. The Hunter's said that as soon as she read it, she panicked and ran from the cabin.

She left the cabin, looking for Thalia. She noticed someone at Poseidon's Cabin. It was dark so at first she thought it was Percy then she noticed, that the clothing was that of a hunter and had the lieutenant circlet. It was Thalia. She walked towards her. As she got closer she could hear quite sobs coming from her. "Thalia what happened?" She asked her worried, and since she was standing in front of Percy's cabin she figured that she already knew what was in the letter that she had read. Thalia rubbed away her tears before looking up at her. "It's Percy… He ran away, and his family, they… they are dead." She said her tears began to fall again. "I know. The council talked about that. Listen we have been given order to try and find him so dont worry, we will find him. Ok?" she said Thalia nodded and walked back to the cabin.

She began to try and think of how she was going to find Percy. Luckily she had found a way to make it so she could use part of her powers to make a clone at night to perform her duties as the Moon Goddess. Leaving her mind clear to try and think.

Time Skip(3 years)

Artemis's POV

It's been three long years of hunting for Percy, and they still have nothing! I was furious. How was he able to avoid me and the hunters and all the other search groups. The only lead they had that was a possible chance of being him, was that once in awhile a girls would appear in our camp. When we question them about how they got here, the answer was the same. They said a man, that always kept his hood on, would appear, saving them from abusive families or from being orphans on on the streets, he was kind to them and would bring them here saying that they would be safe here, and find a family that would care for them. While I was grateful to this mysterious man for sending her the girls and saving them. It still pissed me off that he could sneak so close and they couldn't catch him.

When they watched the forest every night, girls would still show up but, when they went to find him, they found nothing as if he never existed. One of the nights she thought I had found him only to find a wolf. It looked as if it had bowed its head to me before it walked off, but I noticed a strange flicker in its eyes as it turned its head, almost like, Flames?

However that was not the only time I had came across the wolf over the three years. One night I had sent out a hunter to collect food for the night. Later that night the wolf dragged the girl out of the tree line of the camp. She was wounded and looked as if she had been ambushed by monster, but she was alive. However everyone's first reaction was to draw their bow and aim at the Wolf, thinking the wolf had attacked her. It wasn't till the wounded Hunter quickly told everyone that the wolf had saved her, did we all let our bows down. That night I was able to get a clear view of the wolf's eyes. The eyes looked just like Percy's when she saw him just before he disappeared. The wolf quickly turned and ran back into the forest.

I sighed as I thought about the strange wolf. I walked out into the forest to just enjoy the beauty of the forest at night, when I heard a noise coming from my right. I slowly crept towards the sound, I reached the source of the sound. In front of me was the wolf, it's midnight black fur was matted with blood, it had wounds all over its body. The wolf growled in my the direction till I stepped out of the trees, and the wolf stopped it's growl and instead bowed its head to me. It was then that I noticed that it was guarding a little girl behind it, she looked to be six. The wolf raised it head from the bow and began to limp away.

'Wait!' I called, speaking to it thru it's mind. The wolf turned and looked at me. 'Please take care of this girl.' It said within my mind, it's voice was so familiar but I couldn't recall where I had heard it. I looked at the girl. She had black hair, her eyes were closed, and was breathing slowly singling that she was asleep. I looked back to the wolf, but it it was gone. I walked to the girl and picked her up, cradling her in my arms and walked back to the camp.

When she returned to the camp the hunters looked up at me, their eyes were filled with questions but, they saw that the girl was asleep, so so they waited till I set her in my bed in my tent. When I walked out, the hunters were waiting for me. "Who is she?" a hunter asked. "I found her in the forest, asleep. I shall speak to her when when she wakes up." I told them, I decided that I would leave out the wolf. The Hunters seemed to accept that answer and then they all turned in for the night.

I headed back into my tent, I noticed that the girl was sitting up looking around. Her eyes were sea-green, could she be another child of poseidon? When she noticed me, she let out a small Eeep and then ran and hid behind the bed. "W-who are you? Where is shadow?" the girl asked me, fear was in her voice. "My name is Artemis. I found you out in the forest, along with a wolf. And who is Shadow?" I asked wondering if she meant the wolf. "Shadow is the wolf, Where is he! He protected me. He got hurt because I was too slow, he needs help." The girl said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know where he is, after I found you two he told me to protect you and then he disappeared. I'm sorry." I told her. The girl looked at me for a little not saying anything, then she looked like she had just remembered something important. "You're the Goddess, Artemis! My name is Rose, Daughter of Poseidon. Shadow said he would bring me to you and I could find a new family. He said that I can trust you since you are a friend of his." I was surprised that she was a kid of Poseidon, just like Percy, I was also confused by what she said. The wolf or "Shadow" said that we were friends? "So then, did he tell how he knows me." I asked wanting to figure out how he knew me. "Well he said you two didn't get much time to talk, but he still considered you a friend and that he respected you a lot." She said by now she was now sitting on the bed looking up at me instead of hiding. "I see…" I tried to think of who it could be. I knew no one by the name shadow. Percy, mabey? No, he couldn't transform into a wolf, plus why would he see her as a friend? I thought that this girl would answer the questions I had about the wolf but instead I only had more questions. I sighed mentally.

"So, he said you could find a "new family" what happen to your family?" I asked. The girl looked at the ground and was silent for a few moments before she began to speak. "Well my mom was killed in a break-in, and I never knew my father. So I was placed into my Uncles home. He lived with a friend they acted nice at first when the police put me there, But they didn't want me, they hated me. After a week they started to hit me, and make me do all the chores in the house and do everything they asked, and if I didn't do it right they would beat me, sometimes they did it for fun. Then a few days ago they beat me up really bad, they broke my arms and legs and were kicking me. Then the door blasted open in flames. Shadow was standing In the doorway, black flames covered his hands. My uncle and his friend tried to run away but he surrounded them in flames. Then he walked to me, at first I thought he was going to kill me, but he crouched down and put his hands on my broken arms and healed the then he did the same to my legs. Then he said "I'm here to help you. But first I need to deal this these two, so I need you to go hid and not look." I went and hid. Then I could hear my uncle and his friend scream, then their was nothing. He called for me, I went to him when I went to the door where my uncle was at but he, came out and told me that I didn't want to see. Then he took me outside and we walked for awhile and talked. He told me that I was a demigod, and that my father was poseidon. Then he said that I could have a new family one that would not hurt me. He said that you would help me." The girl looked up at me hope that she could have a family that would care for her.

"I see, well of course I can help find you a family. Infact, you see I happen to have my hunters who I consider my family. If you want, you can join our family." I said smiling at the little girl in front of me, her eyes lit up with joy. "I would love to! but… well um are there boys… I kinda want to stay away from them since my uncle and I was always bullied by them at school… But Shadow I like he is nice, but I..." she said looking away. I smiled at her, my heart hurt to seeing the girl In pain from the memories. "Don't worry there are no boys, you see only girls are in my hunt and they all make the oath to swear off boys. So no boy will hurt you, and if they try we will all use him as target practice." I said with a warm laugh. The girl looked up at me smiling, then she jumped and hugged me. I then had her do the oath but only gave her part of my blessing allowing her to age a bit before I made her immortal. Then I realized something she talked about Shadow as if he was human, not a wolf. "Rose, you said that Shadow was the wolf, but in your story, you spoke about him like he was human. Is he human?" I asked. She looked slightly nervous. "Well… um, I messed up, I promised that I wouldn't tell but now I failed him." She said looking at the ground sadly. "Hey Its ok just tell me. I wont tell anyone." I said hugging her. "Well Shadow can transform into a wolf. He actually is a demigod, He wears a cloak to hide his face, but he showed me his face once, but I can't tell what he looks like, he made me promise." She looked at me. "Ok, I wont ask then. Now its getting late how about we get some sleep, ok tomorrow, I'll get you a bed in one of the tents, ok." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Ok!" She hugged me and then we went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and saw Rose sound asleep hugging the pillow. I sat up slowly careful not to wake her. I got dress then, slowly began to leave the tent, when I heard drowsy. "Artemis?" I turned and saw Rose sitting up rubbing her eyes, yawning. "Sorry, did I wake you." I asked. She shook her head. "Can I meet everyone?" She asked her eyes were filled with excitement. I laughed. "Of course! Here change into these." I handed her a hunter outfit. "Then come outside. I get everyone to let you meet them." I said "OK!" She said with a large smile.

Time Skip(Dinner time)

We were all sitting at the large table eating. Rose got along with everyone, and they were all laughing. After dinner I noticed Rose walk to the edge of the forest. With a plate, she sat down and set the plate down near the edge and waited. I walked over to her. "Is that for Shadow?" I asked her. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Y-ya I hope you don't mind. Its just… He said he would protect me, and that I would be safe here. But I know that he is in pain. He is alone, and his eyes were filled with sadness, when I looked into them. He was also hurt when protecting me, so I figured that…" She stopped and looked at the ground. "And you're hoping he will show up, so you can see if hes ok? But what if he is somewhere else" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled "I know he is here, I just know he is watching me. He will show up." I started to ask how she knew, when the bushes began to move. The wolf, or Shadow stepped out and slowly moved towards the plate. He looked up at us. "Hello Rose, and Lady Artemis." He said, while the wolfs moth did not move, I knew it was his voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am sorry, but I can not tell you yet." He said. "Why not?" I asked looking into his eyes, they looked exactly like Percy's but how could that be. "It would make, my job harder, If I told you." He said. I was about to press him more but I could tell by his eyes that It would do no good. "Very well. I shall wait till your ready to revile you you are." I said still slightly annoyed. He bowed his head. "Thank you." Rose got up and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I really like it here." Rose said letting go of him. "Good, I am glad to hear that, Rose." The wolf looked at her. "Now I must must be going." He said and turned back back to the forest. "Wait!" Rose yelled. Shadow turned his head back and looked at her. "When, can I see you again?" Rose asked. "Soon, but for now just know that I am watching." He said, then went back into the forest. As he left, I couldn't help but to notice the pain that was in his eyes as he turned his head.

Time skip(3 weeks)

I walked into the camp, and told my hunters to pack up, that tonight we would be going out to hunt for some monsters that were causing trouble in the area. We were walking thru the forest when I heard the snap of a twig. I looked around and It looked as if the forest was glowing red. The eyes of all the monsters glowed as they surrounded us. How could they have surrounded us I didn't even scenes them, it was as if they had all just been summoned here. A cold laugh came from in front of me. Before me stood a demigod, in full bronze armor, in his hand was a strange device, It was black with a glowing symbol on top of it. The demigod began to speak. "Im sure you want to know how we snuck up on your right?" he chuckled. "Simple this device allows me to summon my troops to me. Now be a good little Goddess and come along with us. Don't worry I promise not to touch the hunters… much, maybe we will have alittle fun but then we will kill them in a painless way." He said with a evil grin. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HUNTERS!" I yelled and notched an arrow and fired. After that all Hades broke loose. My hunters all bunched up firing into the monsters trying to keep them at bay. I took out as many monsters as I could, but things were getting bad fast, there were just too many monsters. Eventually I made a mistake and a hellhound was able to sneak up on me, by the time I turned to try and defend my self it was too late. The Hellhound's claw slashed across my stomach sending me back, I slammed into a tree and slumped to the ground. I could feel the Ichor between my fingers, as it seeped from my wounds. I looked up to see the bronze demigod draw back on a bow that had three arrows notched and aimed it on me, I could see poison dripping off of the arrow heads. He then fired at me and time seemed to slow down, as I watched the arrows fly towards me. Then before the arrows reached me a black wall of fur jumped in the way taking the arrows meant for me. I heard a yelp of pain and saw it go sliding across the ground once it hit the ground. I looked at the Injured creature that had saved me, and saw that it was Shadow.

Shadow forced himself to stand threw the pain, the arrows sticking from his sides, blood soaked his black fur. The wolf charged the demigod who, began to fire more arrows at Shadow. Shadow ran till eventually he jumped into the darkness of the trees the immediately reappeared behind the demigod, who turned around in time for Shadow to bite down on his throat and ripped out his jugular, killing the demigod. Shadow then picked up the strange device in his mouth and bit down on it, it shattered, and as if the device was all that held them to the world the monsters desingrated to gold dust. I looked around at my hunters, luckily the wounds were minor, and not life threatening. I turned back to where I last saw Shadow, but he was gone, the only thing that was left was a trail of blood leading away from the area. I quickly told my hunters to set up camp and to tend to the wounded, before I rushed after Shadow ignoring the hunters as they told me to stay and patch her wounds up.

I followed the blood trail till eventually I saw Shadow, limping towards a cave, blood dripping from his wounds, he slowly disappeared into the cave. I quickly ran towards the cave, knowing that Shadow's wounds were serious. When I entered the cave, Shadow had collapsed onto his side, the arrows still sticking out. I ran to him and slowly pulled the arrows out making sure not to do more damage to him. When I pulled the third arrow out, Shadows forum began to change into that of a human. The person that now laid before me, made my heart cry out in pain, for the person laying before me covered in his own blood, was none other than the hero who had gone missing, Percy Jackson. I quickly stored the bloody arrows, so I could have Apollo look at them, then I cradled Percy in my arms and flashed us, straight into Apollos home.

When we I showed up In Apollos house, I yelled for him. He appeared, at first he looked like he was going to make a joke, then he saw Percy and he quickly changed his attitude. "I-Is that Percy." He said in disbelief and worry as he looked at the bloody figure in my arms."YES NOW HURRY AND HELP HIM!" I yelled, I tried to push back the tears that I felt falling but couldn't. "Quick give him to me." He said, I handed Percy to him and a medical bed appeared before him which Apollo set him on carefully. Apollo's hand glowed gold, and he held them over percy. His wounds and blood faded away, but Percy's breathing was still rugged, and his skin was deathly pale. "Damit! He is poisoned, I need the something to figure out the poison." He said. I remembered that I still had the arrows, I took them out. "Will these work?" I asked him. He took them and placed his hand on the tip and it glowed. His eyes flashed with fear and panic. "What's wrong!" I said scared by his reaction. "This poison... it's Nightbane. A VERY powerful poison and really rare, its a poison that can kill a god, and these arrows are drenched in it. Just one could cause a lot of pain, but he was hit by three. I hate to say it but he should be dead." Apollo said as he looked at Percy, his expression looked as if he was already looking at his corpse. "There has to be something we can do!" I yelled at him, panic began to sink in as I thought about Percy dying, especially since the arrows had been meant for me. "There is one way but… Well…" He stopped and looked away. "What! How can we save him?" I asked. He looked a little nervous before he began to speak again. "Well, the poison is a tricky kind, you see the poison is special because if it misses its target and hits someone else, the only cure… is to use some of the original target's power to heal them, but-" "Then What are we waiting for I can use my power to save him, I owe him for saving my life. And saving olympus in the last war!" I yelled cutting him off. He sighed. " I wasn't done talking. So as I was saying the risk for the persons that uses their power to heal them, is weakened and can die from it, if they don't die they will be weak for sometime." He said looking at the ground. There was a long pause as I realized what he meant, if I tried to heal him I could die, which would mean the pain Percy went through would mean nothing since I would die anyway. But I owed him, I will not let him die because he tried to saved me!

"I'll do it." I said. "But-" Apollo began. "Listen he has saved my life twice and olympus as well, I will not let him die because he protected me." I said. Apollo looked at me stunned. "Besides owing a mere boy doesn't sit well with me." I said, though the real reason was completely different, knowing that he was suffering and dying made her heart ache. Apollo sighed. "Fine, but we must call the council so we can do this correctly." "what do you mean?" I asked confused, I also did not want Percy to keep suffering from the poison. "Well to minimize the chance of you fading from this, we all need to channel power into you, that way it increases your chances of survival." Apollo said. After that we flashed into the throne room and called for for a meeting. When all the gods had arrived Zeus spoke. "Why have you called this meeting daughter?" I glanced around the room, Hestia seemed worried and scared along with Hades, why were they worried? Did they know about Percy? I decided to think about that later. I looked at Poseidon, before I continued. "I found Percy, but-" I I was cut of by Poseidon "Where is he!" He said standing looking ready to flash to him. Zeus and the other gods all started asking questions, except for Apollo, Hestia, Hades and myself. Apollo cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention. "My sister was not done. Now sit down and listen." My brother said surprising everyone with his extremely serious tone. The gods all calmed down and I continued. "As I said, I found Percy, While I was hunting with my hunters, for some monsters that had been causing trouble in area. Thats when we got ambushed by Monsters and a Demigod." The gods all look angry. Zeus stood "HOW DARE A DEMIGOD STAND WITH MONSTERS DID THEY NOT LEARN FROM THE LAST WAR!" Zeus yelled thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. I rolled my eyes and felt myself getting annoyed with the constant interruptions. "We do not have the time for this, let me finish my report so we can continue to the more serious matter!" I said with a small growl. Zeus looked shocked at her snapping at him, but sat down. "Now back to what I was saying. They had us surrounded, the demigod told me told me that they had been able to sneak up on us because of a strange device he held in his hand that allowed him to summon his troops to him." Zeus looked ready to stand up in anger, but decided against it after I shot a quick glare at him. "He wanted to capture me, then he would have killed my hunters, when I refused, the monsters attack. After fighting for sometime, a Hellhound was able to wound me, when I was down the Demigod fired three arrows at me. However it was then that I was saved by a Large Wolf, who jumped in front of the arrows. After that even though it was wounded, It attacked the Demigod and eventually killed him by ripping his throat out." I noticed Aphrodite gag, when I mentioned it, and grinned a little. "After that it destroyed the device and the monsters were all destroyed. I told my Hunters to set up camp and tend to their wounds, when I looked back at the wolf, it was gone, Instead there was a trail of blood, I followed it till I saw the wolf limp into the cave, when I went in, it had collapsed. I removed the three arrows that were still logged in its side, and as soon as I removed the last on. He transformed into Percy." I said, I felt tears gather as I recalled seeing him wounded and thought how he was still in pain. The room was stunned at the news, Poseidon stood up. "Is he ok?! Where is he now!" He said panic filled his eyes. Hestia and Hades sat in silence looking the same as when the council started, did they know all about Percy, did they know where he was the entire time, I pushed it to the side to figure out later. This time Apollo continued for me. "She brought him to me, along with the arrows. I tried to heal him, but the arrows were poisoned with… Nightbane." Apollo said looking down.

The room was silent. All the others looked shocked. Then Poseidon stood up. "Is there a cure?" he asked his voice just above a whisper. Apollo looked up at him and nodded his head. "What is it! I will go get it myself if I have too." He yelled. "Its not that simple, but we already have the cure… and she already agreed to it." Apollo said looking down at the ground. "What do you mean? And who as agreed?" Athena asked, annoyed that she had not known that there was a cure for Nightbane. Apollo looked at Athena. "Nightbane is a tricky kind of poison, you see the poison is special because if it misses its target and hits someone else, the only cure is to use some of the original target's power to heal them, in this case Artemis was the target, but Percy took the hit instead. So Artemis will have to use her power to heal him, however the risk for the persons that uses their power to heal them, is that they will be weakened and can die from it, if they don't die they will be weak for sometime while they gain back their power." once he finished explaining Zeus shook his head "I'm sorry but we can not take the risk." Poseidon looked like he was about to explode. "I'm sorry father but I already decided to do it." I said glaring at him. "And I forbid it!" Zeus yelled his face turning beet red. I felt angry that Zeus would just let the greatest Hero to die! But I kept calm and looked at Zeus. "Father do we not already, owe Percy for saving everyone of us, and now because of him I am still alive, thus I owe him my life. A debt I plan to repay, by risking my life to save his." I said with a calm and cold voice. Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with me. Zeus looking around seeing no support, sighed. "Very well." Apollo stood up and snapped his fingers and Percy's body flashed into the throne room, "Ok, Sister grab his hand and focus your energy into him slowly. The rest of us shall try and give her our energy, we wont lose much but she will, so with all of us poring power into her, she has a better chance of surviving." Apollo said. I walked up to Percy and grabbed his hand, I almost began to cry when I felt how weak his hand felt, almost as if I gripped it to hard it would shatter. I slowly began to release energy into Percy and everyone released theirs into me. After just a few minutes I didn't even feel their energies, only my energy as it left me and entered Percy. After an hour of this, Apollo told me to stop and that It was done. I looked at Percy, his color had returned and was breathing normally, then everything went dark.

I woke up a few hours later, and was laying in a bright gold room, Apollo's personal healing room, I sat up only to have Apollo lay me back down. "Sis you need to rest for now, I'll be back to check up on you and Percy soon." Apollo said then flashed out. I looked to my side to another bed beside me with Percy laying on it. He looked much better now. I looked up at the ceiling again and sighed, what a relief. I heard someone let out a groan and looked to my side to see Percy begin to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! It's a pleasure to be writing to you all, my name, as you all can already tell unless you missed it somehow, is Shade Darkfire, The Guardian Of Darkness. First I want to thank all the people that have posted reviews to this story. It really helps me by giving me the motivation to create the story. I will say that While this is my first fan-fiction, I am doing all that I can to make it not suck. So please forgive me if parts of my ****writing might be um whats the word I'm looking for, hmmm lets go with "awkward" I guess is the word I'm looking for, or if there are spelling errors, I do try to triple check for errors.**

**If you have any problems with any of it such as massive amounts of spelling issues or you notice parts of the story are "awkward" such as it just doesn't make sense in the way the I've wrote it, please let me know and I will do my best to edit it and learn from it to avoid more repeats of similar things happening. Also let me know if my font needs to be bigger or if you have any other suggestions.**

**So now, please enjoy the story that I have composed from the depths of my dream world, for your entertainment.**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Before the attack on Artemis

I sighed, I thought about past few years since I ran and hid myself. I trained using some of my powers given by Lady Chaos, as well as Hades and, Hestia. That and I would save Demigods, I would protect any demigods that were in danger, and bring them close to the camps, of course I refused get close to my old camp, so I would stay hooded and take them as close as I could before I felt sick, then left them. However whenever I saved a girl demigod that seemed to have issues with men, and were stuck in shitty lives I would bring them as close to Artemis' camp as I could without being spotted. Of course I didn't do all this at random, I would have to be really lucky to wander around and fine demigods in trouble, no the truth was that I kept close contact to, Hestia and Hades who would send me out to save demigods.

I preferred the missions that required to save a demigod and take them to Artemis' camp. Except the parts of finding them beat up, or uh "used", which when ever I found those cases I made sure they suffered, both in life and the underworld. But, I loved bringing them to Artemis' camp, I respected the Hunters and the Moon Goddess, way more then that stupid camp. And he liked his job that Lady Chaos gave him. Ever since she blessed him and told him the warning about how the enemy was going to try and capture or kill Artemis, he had stayed near the Hunters anytime he was not saving demigods or Hunting. Which even when hunting he didn't have to go far from the Hunters, since he stayed in his wolf form almost all the time now, so much he started, feeling more like one in some cases, even his human form started to acquire traits of a wolf, his K9s were razor sharp, and his sense of hearing and smell had increased, all in all he loved it. Of course he didn't stay hidden from the hunters all the time and got caught a couple of times. The such as the time that Artemis found me as I brought a girl to her camp, lucky I turned into the wolf and was fine, also that time that he had saved that hunter from the monsters and dragged her back to the camp. Then there was the time with Rose, that was the first conversation, well more like quick chat that he had with Artemis in a long time. Thinking about Rose made him happy, he still remembered when Hestia sent him to save her.

Flashbacks

"Percy." I heard someone say, as I was curled up in my wolf form in front of the fire. I looked up and saw Hestia sitting next to me. "Hestia, it is good to see you again." I said shifting back to my human form. Hestia gave a small pouting face. i sighed. "I'm just messing with you, Mom." Hestia let out a warm smile. While Hestia, wasn't my real mom, a little bit after I left, and I contacted her, she offered to adopted me as her son. I was glad, while the hole from my mom's death was still there, it didn't hurt as much thanks to Hestia. "Thank you. Now Percy I have a surprise for you." She said. "What is it?" I asked, I was really curious to what it could be. "There is another child of Poseidon, your half-sister who is six right now." Hestia said smiling at me. I was stunned, I had a sister, well half-sister but still. "However Percy, she's in trouble, her mother was killed in a break-in, so she was sent to her Uncle, who with the help of his friend he lives with, have been doing harm to her and using her as a slave." She said, her normal calm flames in her eyes, flickered with anger as she said this. "Where is she at." I asked keeping my anger held within, I planned to use it against the uncle when I found them. "She is in Arizona. I will take you there." She said. I grabbed what I needed and she flashed me in front of the house.

After I saved my half-sister, I knew that I needed to take her somewhere she would be safe. I would never take her to Camp, I was sure that Drake would torture her since she was my half-sister. I knew exactly where to take her where she would be cared about, I would take her to Artemis. I "Borrowed a car and drove her to the Hunters camp. However as we were walking there, I heard the growl of a hellhound. I turned and saw that there were ten Hellhounds stalking towards us. I knew I couldn't beat them and protect Rose, So I told Rose that we needed to run, and for awhile it was going well, till Rose's foot caught a root of a tree. I quickly picked her up but by the time we were ready to run again the hellhounds had us surrounded. I looked for a way to protect Rose. Then I noticed that one of the trees had a ditch under it, the hole was big enough for Rose to climb in and be safe from attacks. I told Rose to run and hide there while I took on the Hellhounds, I could see the fear in her eyes, along with worry, but she ran and took cover. I transformed into a wolf and stood protectively in front of the entrance of the ditch, the fight was difficult, I kept my back to the hole making sure none of the Hellhounds got near it. I was finally able to kill them all, I was wounded pretty bad and my fur was covered in blood. But I knew I couldn't worry about that now I, needed to get Rose to Artemis. I had rose climb on my back, where she fell asleep. I knew I had to be nearing the Hunters camp soon, but I was too exhausted from the fight to know how much further. I finally my exhaustion got the better of me, and I needed to rest. I carefully removed Rose of my back, and curled up, but then I could smell something coming this way. I stood up and Growled at the direction of the smell. It was then that Artemis stepped out. The moon's rays shined on her like a spotlight, my heart began to ache, she looked Gorgeous and-WAIT! What was I thinking she is a MAN-Hating Goddess, I pushed the thoughts aside. I quickly bowed and turned to leave when spoke to me threw my mind. 'Wait!' she called. I turned and looked at her. 'Please take care of this girl.' I told her, then I turned and left.

The next day, I decided to check on the hunters. It seemed that they just finished dinner. I looked around to see if I could see Rose, I noticed a little girl and Artemis near the tree line. I looked close and saw that it was Rose. I sighed when I saw the food, she had set down. I walked over to them through the trees. She must be worried, since I was not around when she woke up. I guess I could understand why, I was covered in blood. I walked out of the tree line, and talked with them for a little. I was glad to hear that she was happy here, but also sad, the little time I got to talk with her while I traveled was nice.

End Flashbacks

I sniffed the air to check for the scent of the Hunters, they moved camp and since I didn't want to be caught following them by the Hunters I had stayed back, the only problem was they were nearing my cave, I guess all I can do is hope that it doesn't rain, and they take cover in it. However this time the scent was something else, a smell of a demigod, but he also smelled of monsters. I let out a low growl as I wondered what a demigod is doing around here, and so close to the Hunters. Then it hit me, well not literally, but Lady Chaos said the enemy would go after Artemis, so the demigod must be an enemy! I ran towards the scent of the hunters, hoping it was just a stray Demigod.

When I grew near the Hunters I saw the Hellhounds surrounding them, along with the demigod that I smelt before. He was drawing back on his bow aiming at… ARTEMIS! I quickly ran towards her, I could see the demigod fire the three arrows at her. I would not let him hurt her! I jumped in front, taking the hit. The pain was unreal, I wanted to collapse right there, but I knew I had to kill the Demigod. I ran at him, dodging his attacks, then I jumped into the shadows and shadowed traveled behind him. When he turned around to defend himself, I bite down with my fangs on his throat and ripped it out. Then I heard Lady Chaos in my mind. 'Destroy that device he was holding!' I looked down and saw what she was talking about. I picked it up with my teeth and shattered it.

I looked around and saw the Hellhounds vanish. Good the hunters would be safe now. I could feel the pain from the arrows again now that the adrenaline from killing the demigod had passed. I knew I couldn't hold my wolf form much longer, and I didn't want them to see me, so I made my way to my cave not far from here.

Once I made it in, the pain became unbearable, I collapsed. I then noticed a girl at the entrance of the cave. Once she saw me she ran towards me. Artemis? Did she follow me? I wondered but, I knew I couldn't last much longer before I passed out. And I was right because everything went dark.

Time Skip(As Percy wakes up)

I opened my eyes to see a very Very bright golden ceiling. I groaned, well crap I must have been caught finally. Not really surprising since I did jump into a fight and I kept drawing attention to himself from the Hunters by staying to close to them, but it was because Lady Chaos told me to. Right? Or was it because he found himself drawn to a certain silver eyed Goddess? I slapped myself mentally. 'Stop thinking like that you fool, that would never work out.' I told myself. Sighing I sat up and look around only to see the Silver eyes, that sent his heart a flutter. Laying in a bed next to him, was Artemis. "L-Lady A-Artemis! Uh um, Hi." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck looking at the ceiling, avoiding her enchanting silver eyes. I heard her sigh, which sounded as if she didn't know whether to strangle me to death or be happy. I heard her got off the bed, I looked at her to see her start to walk towards me glaring at me. I waited for the hit I knew was coming, but before she reached me she collapsed, I quickly got up and helped her up. "Thanks. However I still won't forgive you till I do this." she said. I felt a sharp pain as she slapped me. "That was for hiding near my camp the whole time, then getting yourself hurt and worrying m-everyone!" she yelled. Then she did something that surprised me, she hugged me. She pulled away and started taking an interest in the ceiling. I sat there stunned, and confused but also trying to keep my face from turning red. "And that was for saving my life." she said then glared at me. "Tell anyone about that and I'll turn you into a jackalope, got it." she then looked up at the ceiling again, I thought I could see a slight golden blush on her cheeks. Was she blushing? No, why would she be, It must just be the glow of the walls. "S-so what happened after the monsters disappeared?" I asked. She got up and sat down on the other bed and looked at me, her silver eyes filled with pain, as if the memory hurt her. I wanted to go to her and tell her that all of it was ok but, I figured she would hit me again, or turn me into a jackalope.

"After you destroyed the device, and the monsters disappeared. I ordered my hunters back to set up camp and deal with the wounded. I then went and looked for you, since you were hurt. I was able to follow you to a cave, when I went in I saw you laying on the ground in wolf form, I took the arrows out and that was when you changed back. I then took you to apollo to heal you. but the arrows were poisoned with Nightbane, which… which is really difficult to cure. But you're fine now, so no need to worry." I sat there lost in thought. 'Nightbane is very powerful Percy, your lucky to be alive.' I heard a voice speak within my thoughts. 'Ah Lady Chaos. How bad is this poison?' I could hear her sigh at the "Lady" part. 'How many times must I tell you. Its just Chaos. As for the poison, you should thank her.' I looked back at Artemis, it was then that I noticed something was different. She seemed weaker, and her aura was faint? Why? and why did Chaos say to thank her? "Artemis are you ok?" I asked. She looked a little surprised at me asking this. "O-of course why wouldn't I be?" she said as she avoided eye contact. "Its just that-" I began but was interrupted by Apollo walking in. "Percy! Its good to see you awake! And little sis, you need to lay back down, you know you're still weak from-." but Artemis interrupted him before he finished. "I'm going to go check on my hunters." she said as she flashed out before Apollo could argue. "Apollo, what happened to Artemis? I thought she only got hit by a hellhound, did something happen while I was knocked out? She seems weakened and when I asked if she was ok she pretended that she was fine." I asked a little worried that I didn't protect her well enough during the attack. "I see so she didn't tell you. Well Percy, you were hit by arrows covered in Nightbane, very powerful stuff. In Fact I'm surprised you didn't die as soon as the poison entered you blood. Anyway the point is, the poison can't be cured, easily if it misses it's target the original target must use their power to cure the victim, which can can weaken the person that is healing them or lead to their death." Apollo explained. That is what Chaos ment, to thank her, Artemis used her power to save me. But that means her weakened state is because of me. 'You can help her.' Chaos said within me. 'How?' I asked wanting to know of anyway to help her, I couldn't stand the fact I had been the cause of her weakened state. 'I shall explain soon, but first wait till Apollo leaves.' I looked up at Apollo, "Sooo Apollo, what now?" I asked hoping he would leave soon so I could talk to Chaos. "Well since you look well, I'm going to, tell the others. I shall be back soon to take you to the council." With that Apollo flashed out.

'Now Chaos, will you tell me how to help her?' I asked hoping Chaos was still listening. 'Of course Percy. When I gave you your powers, I gave you the power to slowly transfer extra energy into another, however this ability, while for a normal demigods could re energize them quickly, it will be a slow drip of power for a Goddess, but still faster than normal recovery.' Chaos explained. 'How do I use this power.' 'Simple. Just will your power to be able to transfer to someone then have them touch you.' Well that seems simple enough, I mean if thats all then I just need Artemis to touch me right. Wait. TOUCH! 'AND HOW WOULD I DO THAT WITHOUT HER KILLING ME! On top of that the hunters would kill me if I even held her hand!' 'Well you could turn into a wolf and she could simply pet you, nothing bad could be seen from that.' I sighed, It would still be a problem but, I guess its better then telling her to hold my hand. 'Fine I'll see what I can do.' I said mentally sighing while thinking how I was soo going to be turned into a Jackalope. Then Apollo appeared back in the room.

"Percy come, its time for the council to start, and don't worry Im sure they wont hurt you to much after running off like that and hiding." He said laughing at my facial expression. We appeared in the throne room. "My son!" My father ran to me crushing me in a massive hug, which I swear broke a few ribs. "Can' ." He let me and stepped back. "I am so glad that you are alive, my son." Someone coughed behind my father. "Brother if you are done, I would like to finish this meeting quickly." Zeus said. "Of course, brother." My father returned to his throne. "Now onto the busyness on hand. Perseus, I will not ask you for your reasons for leaving. But we still have many questions. Such as where you have gained these new powers of yours, along with what it is that you plan to do now." Zeus said as he looked at me from his throne. I quickly glanced at Hestia and Hades, who both simple nodded. "My Lord Zeus, I was given my power by my Patrons who have protected me, Hades, and my Mom Hestia-" Zeus cut me off before I could finish. "HAVE YOU BOTH KNOWN OF PERSEUS LOCATION, AND NOT TOLD US!" Zeus's voice boomed as his face reddened in anger. "HOW DARE YOU BOTH, HIDE MY SON FROM ME!" My father yelled anger in his eyes. Hestia and Hades looked at them calmly, before Hestia spoke. "It is true, we have know about where he was. He have not told of his location because he asked us not to." Zeus and Poseidon calmed down a bit, but anger was still burned in their eyes. "Father, Lord Zeus. Please do not blame them. They only did it because I asked them not to." I said hoping to calm them. Zeus sat down on his throne, his anger slowly vanished. My father just sighed and sat down, and looked at Hestia. "What of this "mom" part." My father asked. "Over the time that I watched him, I wanted to try and relieve him of his pain. So I offered to adopt him as my son, while I know I can not relieve him of the hole left by his true mother's death, I cared for him, and did my best to help him with the pain." Hestia said as she smiled at me.

Poseidon sighed "I understand then, I am sorry for my outburst." Now shall-" Zeus started to say before I cut him off. "Um, sorry to interrupt but I was not done with my Patrons." "Hmm very well, who else then?" Zeus asked, I knew he was curious as to who else had hidden my location. 'Let me speak to them as well Percy.' Chaos said. 'Of course.' I let Chaos enter part of me. My left eye turned a glowing red. Everyone besides, Hestia and Hades, were stunned by this. "Hello, my Hestia and Hades, It is good to see you both again." Chaos through me she spoke. "Aw, Chaos it is good to hear your voice." Hestia said. "Agreed, last we spoke was last year if I remember correctly, we talked about Percy's strangeness." Hades said. "Hey!" I complained. Chaos laughed. "Yes, that was a very fun conversation." Zeus was the first to get over his stunned state. "L-lady C-chaos!" He stood and bowed. Chaos sighed. "Do not bow to me it is quite annoying." Zeus quickly straightened and sat back into his throne. "O-of course Lady Chaos." he said. Chaos sighed again still tired of the "Lady Chaos" part. "Now I merely came to say that I am Percy's other Patron." "Y-you?" Zeus said once again stunned by this. "Yes, now I shall, merely stay here and observe the rest of this meeting. So please continue." Zeus choughed. "Well then, now that that, um surprise is over let us move on. Percy we shall return you back to-" "NO!" I quickly interrupted him knowing that he was going to say camp. "What do you mean, no?" Zeus asked looking at me confused by this. "I can't stay there any more." I said remembering all the people at camp that turned their back on me. "Then where shall you go? We can not have you wondering around the continent." Zeus said. "Well uh- I would like to repay my debt and- um uh…" I couldn't think of a way to tell them that I wanted to stay with the hunt to help Artemis, she would totally turn me into a jackalope if I made it seem like I didn't think that she, was to weak to protect herself. 'Allow me to handle this.' Chaos told me. "I believe that Percy would like to repay his debt to Artemis for saving his life, by risking her own. Thus he can use his power to slowly restore her strength, but he must stay with the hunt to be able to do so. Thus I recommend placing Percy in the hunt as a guardian of sorts." Zeus nodded "Very well then, I agree. Perseus, I hereby make you Guardian of the Hunt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry about whatever happened before, but hopefully you can now read this! :)**

**Anyway thanks for reading sticking with me on this and all. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Artemis's POV during the meeting

Admittedly, she wasn't that surprised about Hestia or Hades being his Patron. However when Percy's left eye glowed red and Lady Chaos spoke through him, that definitely surprised her. However the most surprising part was when she said Percy should stay with the hunt. While I admit felt slightly happy, I also was annoyed, to have a Man at the hunt went against everything she stood for. So when Zeus just simple agreed to it, I was furious. "WHAT! I CAN'T BRING HIM INTO THE CAMP!" I yelled. But my father merely held his hand up stopping any further debate. "My decision is final, daughter. I suggest you suck up your pride and move on. This council is adjourned." Everyone flashed out besides, Apollo, Hades, Hestia, herself, and Poseidon. Poseidon walked up to Percy and told him to keep in touch. Then Hestia and Hades went up and told him that they are always there for him and that if he had time they would send him info on children that need help. Finally my brother went to him, I could only wonder what he was telling him.

Percy's POV

Apollo walked up to me and hung his arm over my neck. "So, Percy, staying with the hunt got to wish you luck man and hope you don't die man." He told me with a laugh. I froze as I realized how difficult this could be to handle, but to late now, what's done is done. "Y-ya." He laughed then became serious. "Listen man, I need a favore. I know its technically not needed since its your job and all now, but I want you to swear that you'll protect my sis ok." He looked at me no hint of his normal joking self. I nodded. "Of course Apollo, I will protect her with all I got, I swear on Styx." I said. He looked happy with that. "Good now, Seems like I need to get going cuz so, Dont die." He said laughing then flashed out.

No one's POV

Artemis walked over to Percy. "So, what did my brother say?" She asked figuring was something involving his normal annoying behavior , of flirting with my hunters. Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "He just said how I should be careful and all that." "I see. Why did Chaos say you wanted to pay off your debt you owe me nothing. You saved me from Atlas, then saved me from the Demigod, so as much as I hate to admit it I owe you still." Artemis said sighing. "The Atlas part didn't really count, everyone worked together to save you and you were the one to beat Atlas. As for the demigod well ya I saved you but I didn't really do a good enough job of it, since well you had to use your power to save me. And now look at you, your power is extremely faint." Artemis glared at him and he quickly continued. "Not that you can't take care of yourself of course, but Chaos said that I can increase the speed of your recovery even if its just by alittle its faster than nothing." Percy said looking everywhere but the goddess in front of him for many reason, one being because he figured he was totally digging himself a ditch, and also her Silver eyes were making it hard to think straight, they were memorizing and made his stomach flutter. Artemis sighed. "Fine. How is it that you are going to do that, may I ask." "Well uh um, you see… it needs physical contact." Percy could see Artemis's eyes flash with annoyance and something else he couldn't figure out and quickly continued. "Of course holding my hand would look really weird so instead I could just turn into a wolf and then you could just put you hand on my head or something and it won't be that bad. Would it? Also could you just tell the hunt that Zeus told you to do this and not mentioned Lady Chaos to your hunters. At least not till tomorrow." Percy said quickly thinking he would be turned into a jackalope soon. But Artemis just sighed. "I wont tell them, as for the wolf thing I guess shouldn't be that bad. Now then I guess you should be heading to our camp soon. I will enjoy Thalia's reaction very much I believe, sooo Good luck!" Artemis said then flashed out with a grin as she saw Percy pale at the mention of her lieutenant.

Percy's POV

I was a little scared when Artemis mentioned Thalia's name, she was so going to KICK MY ASS! But I guess I do deserve it. Of course right now I still had to get to the Hunter's camp. I guess Artemis thought it would take me awhile to find them but, what she didn't know, was that when Zeus gave me the title, Guardian Of The Hunt, it wasn't only for show, but it also allowed me to tell where ever they sent up camp. On top of that, I can Shadow travel thanks to Hades. So I changed into my wolf form and rushed into a shadow warping to an area near the Hunters.

When I got there I saw Artemis talking to the hunters and decided to wait for her to tell the hunters of the situation, since I didn't want to be shot at, as soon as I changed form. Not that I didn't think it would happen anyway. "My father has decided that, after the recent increase of monsters and the fact that demigods are helping them with strange equipment, we needed to have someone to protect us." The hunters yelled in anger at this. "Relax. Will it annoys me, the truth is my power is weak at this moment, which is also why he will be here, since he offered to help me recover." She said then tried to continue, but another Hunter yelled before she could. "WAIT IT'S A HE! Why Is a BOY going to stay here that is unacceptable!" Artemis sighed. "Listen, while yes he is a boy he is at least tolerable and not all bad, if we must have someone here I would rather him than any other male demigod. Besides many of you know him already and fought beside him." I decided that it would be good time to come out now.

"So milady, you find me tolerable? I appreciate the compliment." I said while still in wolf form walking to them. Artemis glared daggers at me but before she could say anything, I heard someone yell. "SHADOW!" Then I was tackled by a little girl with long black hair. I laughed as Rose wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me and rested her head on my soft fur. "H-hello Rose!" I looked up to see all the hunters looking at me with shock. "Wait the Guardian is the wolf that we have seen from before? I thought it was another demigod?" A hunter asked. "He is a demigod but he can become a wolf." Rose said as I slowly got back up and took a step away from her. "Here this should help." I said as I reverted back to my Human form. The hunters all let out a gasp, then I was crushed by a few of the girls that I had brought to the camp. "Your the one that saved us!" one of the girls said. The rest of the Hunters looked on completely shocked, except one, Thalia, She walked up and simply looked at me, of course she didn't know who I was as I still had my hood on. "Who are you then, why not take off your hood, Boy." I sighed, this is so going to hurt I thought to myself.

I untangled myself from the hug of the girls. "Relax Thalia, I only just got here." Thalia's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name!" She yelled. "Simple." I said as I took off my hood. "We are friends." Thalia's eyes flashed through different emotions till eventually they reached anger. Then I was sent flying back as I was hit with a bolt of electricity. "YOU BASTARD! YOU JUST RAN AWAY FROM EVERYONE AND NEVER CONTACTED US! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW ANNABETH FELT WHEN YOU JUST LEFT HER!" Thalia yelled at me electricity sparking off her. I stood up I expected her anger towards me, but to her say that That Person was worried about me made my blood boil. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE CARE, SHE AND EVERYONE AT CAMP BESIDES A FEW TURNED THEIR BACK ON ME, SHE CHEATED ON ME FOR THAT BASTARD DRAKE!" I yelled. Thalia was frozen in shock along with the rest of the hunters. Artemis, for reason looked PISSED. Then Thalia looked down at the ground and began to speak in a whisper "I-I didn't know Im sorry." I sighed I had let my anger out on accident and yelled at her. "No don't be. You didn't know besides your right. I didn't contact you all, and for that I'm sorry. Think you can forgive me?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Of course, we are friends after all." Then her expression went deadly. "But If I see Annabeth, I kill her for cheating on you with my ass-hole step-brother! Also, Im sorry about what happened to… to your parents." I nodded I felt my eyes begin to water but I forced back the tears. "Thanks Thalia.." Then someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Artemis. "Well now that that is all done, everyone back to work and Percy come with me." She turned and headed to her tent, I quickly followed after her.

"Now Perseus, a few rules. First, Don't flirt with anyone in my hunt. Second you will have to pull your own weight, and Last you will protect my hunters." Artemis said when I walked in and had sat down. I'll admit I was a little annoyed she would think I would flirt with her hunters, but I suppose she is just being certain. So I did the one thing I could think of to do to put aside her worries. "First It's Percy, and second I, Percy Jackson swear on Lady Chaos that I will protect the hunt for all eternity until you decide to release me of my oath." Artemis looked shocked by the oath that I had taken. "V-very well then, come with me then I shall explain what you shall be doing here." She got up and we left the tent and explored the camp as she explained my chores that I would perform. Which included simple things like, preparing food, Nightwatch, and feeding the wolves, etc.

Time skip(next day)

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the pole outside the tent. "Come in." Artemis walked in. "Good you're awake. It's time for your first chore, Breakfast." I nodded then followed her to the dining tent were the hunters all sat. They looked at me with mixed reactions the older ones remembered seemed to respect me while some of the newer ones that I didn't know were causes of me then there were who I had saved, who just smiled at me.

I stood at the entrance and waited. "So boy, are you going to prepare food or just sit there?" One of the hunters asked. "I'm simply waiting for you to tell me what you want." I said. "I want eggs with a side of bacon, and a glass of water." She said with a smirk. I swiped my hand infront of me and everything she asked for appeared in front of her. "H-how did you do that?" She stuttered. "Advantage of being my mom's adopted son and have her blessing, which is Hestia by the way." I said simply. I looked at the hunters whose jaws had dropped to the ground. Thalia was the first to recover. "When did this happen?" "Well she and Hades both blessed me about a year before I left. And while I was traveling saving Demigods Hestia adopted me." The hunters jaws dropped further as I mentioned that Hades had blessed me. "Jeez Kelp Head. Next you'll tell me that you were blessed by Chaos." She said laughing. "Oh ya forgot about that part, that happened the day I left. Thats where I got my wolf form from. And now while you all eat. Milady would you like me to start transferring power?" I asked as the Hunters and Thalia just stared at me as. "You joking right?" Thalia asked looking at me to see if I was messing with her. "Lady Chaos did infact bless him. As for your question Perseus. Very well, what must we do?" The hunters sat there frozen at when Artemis said that. "It's Percy." I grumbled, She let at a smirk as she knew it annoyed me. I shifted into my wolf form and trotted over to her, then laid down in a ball next to her. 'Simply touch my fur, then the power will flow back.' I said in her mind. She laid a hand on my head and we began to glow with a silver aura. I could feel the power slowly drain into her. The hunters faces went from shock to confusion at why she was touching me and why we were glowing. "My Lady what is happening, and why are you touching him?" A hunter asked. Artemis face showed a small hint of a golden blush before it vanished and she responded. "During the last battle, Perseus took three arrows laced with a very deadly Poison, the only way to save him was to use my own energy to cure him, I owe him much for the deeds he did so I agreed but it left me weakened, which is why Perseus is now here, he offered to transfer energy back into me to help my recovery." Artemis said, by now instead of just resting her hand on my head, she was petting me. The hunters looked at me, I could see respect in their eyes as they heard about how I had taken the arrows for their Lady and offered to use my power to help her recover from saving me from the poison.

After everyone finished eating, the hunters all left leaving only Artemis and myself. "You a very remarkable man Perseus. From the way they looked at you, I'd say you already have their respect." Artemis said looking at me as she scratched behind my ear, my tail began to wag against my will. I let out a wolfish smirk at her. "It's Percy. and Did I just hear you give me, a compliment?" I asked still smirking. She glared at me, gods did she look cute when she-Nope not even going to go there. "Don't get too excited, its the last one you will hear, now you should get going you have work to do Perseus." Sighing I got up and headed out of the tent to begin the list of chores I had, this new life of mine will definitely be different than the last one, I would have to sooo much more work!

Time Skip(1 month)

Artemis's POV

It's been an entire month since Perseus joined the hunt. And the entire hunt all thought of him as a brother, which surprised me, I thought that they would take longer to fully accept him into the hunt, but I was wrong. I guess it makes sense, he was always the one who took the first night watch, hunted for the food and cooked it even though he had Hestia's blessing, he just kept saying it was still fun to hunt and cook food, and he did a bunch of other little chores from time to time. Though there was one teeny tiny problem. She couldn't stop the foreign feelings that washed over her when she was around Percy! Which was often, since he always laid next to her in wolf form so she could place her hand on him to restore her power, though she did tend to do more then just lay her hand on him. She often found herself petting him and scratching behind his ear, which he seemed to enjoy, infact sometimes she wondered if he was more wolf then human, his appearance did seem to slowly change to make him look more wolfish.

Then there was the assassin a few days ago, that snuck into camp during one of the time Percy wasn't on night watch. A Boy Demigod stuck past the night guards and got to the entrance of my tent, Luckily Percy was leaving his tent and saw him. When I heard the commotion outside I quickly ran outside to see Percy in wolf form pinning down the Demigod, with his fangs at his throat. We tied up the demigod and searched him and found a dagger and vials of Nightbane. Percy then took him to his tent and "interrogated" him to find out who sent him. After Percy came out of the tent, dragging the demigod out bloody but alive. He handed him to the hunters and said to do what they wanted, Lets just say that he won't be returning helping the enemy anytime soon. Unfortunately Percy told me that the demigod was just a pawn and only took orders from other demigods that sided with the other side. After that though Percy refused to sleep in his tent and instead slept in his wolf form at the tent entrance. Which only strengthened the strange feeling I had around him, but I found myself able to sleep easier, knowing that he was there.

"Artemis?" I was shook myself from my thoughts and looked up to see Percy entering my tent. His enchanting Sea green eyes surrounded by a flickering ring of flames were so enchanting, I felt like I could look into his eyes for- UH what is wrong with me! I need to focus. "Ah Perseus. I need to tell you something your not going to like." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Let me guess I have to do all the hunters chorus for a week? And seriously it's Percy" He joked. I let out a small smile. I wish that was really what I was going to tell him. "No Perseus, I wish that was what this was." I sighed. "The council has decided that due to the upcoming war.(PERCY AND CHAOS TOLD THEM THAT WAR WOULD BE COMING SOON AND THEY WOULD KNOW WHEN IT BEGAN) The we are going to go back to camp and all train together." Percy sat their for a second then began to laugh. "I'm sorry Artemis but I thought you said we were going back to camp." I sighed "That's because that is what I said." I REALLY didn't want to go to that camp. Every time I thought about how they turned their back on him, I get filled with so much anger, Especially towards that Bitch Annabeth and The Asshole Drake. "WHY!" Percy growled, anger flashed in his eyes. "Listen Perseus, I tried to decline but I was out voted." Percy sighed. "Fine but don't tell the campers who I am, Im staying in my wolf form, so just call me Shadow while at the camp." I nodded "I'll let the hunters know." Percy turned and walked out of the tent. Sighing I got up and headed out as well to explain the situation to my hunters.

Percy's POV

I was so angry as I left Artemis' tent, Not at her of course since it wasn't her fault, I know how much she hates having her sisters at the camp where they have to deal with the foolish boys who hit on them. Sighing I went into the forest needing to clear my head. Eventually I came to a clearing with a single tree in the center. I decided to sit under the tree and look up at the moon. The moon was beautiful, just like the Goddess. I'll admit I had feelings for Artemis, Thought I would never tell her I'm no fool that could believe that it would work out. Instead I kept my feelings towards her to my self and kept it alive, It gave me the strength to protect her with my life.

I sat there for some time before before a voice shook me from my trance. "So this is where you went Perseus." I looked over to see Artemis standing beside me. "Again it's Per-cy. You'd think after the time we've traveled it stick." I said sighing. "hmmm, No I think I will stick with Perseus, since it annoys you so much." "I see. Well two can play that game, Artie." She glared at me and a slight golden blush graced her cheeks. "Did you just call me Artie!" I laughed. "I did and I think I will keep calling you that till you call me Percy." She glared till eventually she sighed. "Fine." We sat there in silence.

"Oh I almost forgot, I made some adjustments to my uniform. Figured I better tell you incase It causes confusion later and you think I'm someone else tomorrow." I said laughing. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "Oh just some minor changes to represent my loyalty to the hunt and milady. I think you will like it." I said with a grin. "I see. There's one thing I would like to ask you." She said gazing up at the stars that form the Huntress, Zoe, her lieutenant and sister and to me a friend. "Oh and what would this question be?" I said trying to think what she could want to ask, hopefully not asking me to show how well I've gotten with the bow. Because while it's true that Artemis has been training me to use the bow, and I have gotten better my skills are still horrendous. "While I know you hate going near Camp-Halfblood." I let out a small groan at the mention of that place. "Since we are there we will be having a Camper vs Hunter Capture the flag match. I figured you would want to join in on plumbing the campers in the match." I was about to argue that I didn't want to change out of my wolf form before she cut me off. "And before you say you don't want to change out of your human form while there. I will simply get them to allow an exception for us to use a wolf." I rubbed my chin thinking about the offer. I wouldn't mind kicking their asses. "If you do that then I would gladly join in. Though Drake is mine." She laughed "Very well I shall let the hunters know." After that we sat there next to each other in silence looking up at the night sky.

Artemis's POV

When I woke up the next morning my thoughts drifted back to last night. While nothing really happened, all they did was talk a little and look up at the stars she still enjoyed it, it was relaxing and she really enjoyed being near Percy. Gods what is wrong with me! I pushed the strange feeling away and got dress into the silver uniform and walked out of my tent. I we all gathered in the dining tent and waited for Percy. We didn't wait long till Percy arrived. His entire uniform had changed. Now he had silver clothing with black trimming, that consisted of combat boots, long-sleeve shirt with a black outline of a wolf, on the shoulders were the symbols for his patrons Hades and Hestia, and jeans. He also wore a black cloak that was trimmed in silver, on the back, in silver out line was a moon with a wolf head in it with a silver trident behind it to symbolize his connection to my hunt and his father. Over each of his shoulders, were Lunar Silver throwing knives sheathed, along with a belt that had more throwing knives, and on the back of the belt was a long Lunar Silver curved dagger sheathed horizontal.

But the one thing that stood out were his eyes. Last I remembered his eyes were sea-green with flames around the eyes. But now the flames were silver? I had to admit he looked hot though, I felt a gold blush form. WAIT A MINUTE, where did that come from uh I swear if aphrodite is messing with me I'll kill her. "So milady, what do you think to the changes I made to my outfit?" He asked grinning. I almost, Almost said he was hot again but luckily I caught myself before I did. "I think it makes you look like you are truly part of the hunt, but I have two questions. One, how did you change your uniform? Two, why are the flames in your eyes silver now?" As soon as I mentioned his eyes he looked confused. "What do you mean they are silver?" Water formed in front of him and froze into a mirror made of ice and held it up to look at himself. His eyes flashed in surprise. Then he said the smartest thing ever. "Oh, thats new." Thalia laughed. "I think we all know that kelp for brains!" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well one sec let me see if Chaos know what happened." He closed his eyes and we sat there for awhile till his faced changed into one of confusion, the he opened his eyes and held out his hand, palm up and silver flames appeared. We all looked on in awe. I had to admit the flames dancing in his hand was enchanting but I wasn't really looking at them, I was staring into Percy's eyes, the silver flames that danced around his eyes add to his already enchanting eyes. I wish I could look into his eyes for all eternity. WAIT uh I can't be thinking of that! I'm Artemis the Maiden Goddess. Besides he could never like me like that, Uh again why do I care! I shook myself from my thoughts when he began to speak.

"Chaos told me that as I become more connected to my role of Guardian of the Hunt, some of my features and powers might change. So my flames are now silver, which affected my eyes." Percy said then he wondered aloud. "hmmm, I wonder if it changed my wolf form in some ways?" He then morphed into his wolf form. Which seemed to also have been affected. The wolf that used to have solid black fur, now had a silver underbelly and silver markings on its body. He looked at his new form before turning back. "Awsome! I think I like the changes." He said grinning. I couldn't agree more, he is so handsome with his breathtaking eyes and- Nope stopping there! "Anyways, now that we went over that development. Shall I summon some food before we leave to Camp Hell-Hole, Whoops, I mean Camp Half-Blood." Percy said trying to act himself, but I could see that remembering that he had to go there was hurting him. Still it had the intended effect and everyone laughed, Percy summoned a banquet of food for them, sadly he had little time before we left so he couldn't cook the food himself, but it was still amazing food. After we finished eating we packed up and headed to Camp.

Percy's POV

We walked up the hill to Camp Hell-Hole, I mean camp Half-Blood, I walked next to Artemis doing the best I could to send energy to strengthen her but it was alot harder then it was when she was in direct contact to me. I looked up at the top of the hill and saw Thalia's tree with the golden fleece on it and Peleus laid curl below the tree, protecting it from thieves that would take the fleece.

Once we reached the top of the hill Artemis blew the horn signaling our arrival. I saw Chiron and the camp crowded towards us. Chiron bowed to Artemis before he spoke. "It is an honor to have you here Lady Artemis. May I ask what is the occasion?" Artemis looked confused before asking "Has Dionysius not told you?" Now it was Chirons turn to be confused. "Tell us of what?" Artemis sighed. "There's a war coming soon and it's been decided that we would be staying here to train along with the campers." The camper broke into complaints about how we just got out of a war and who could be raising against them now. Eventually two people stepped in front of the crowd that made his blood boil. "There is no need to worry everyone! For I, the immortal DRAKE LAWSON Son of Zeus and my beautiful immortal Girlfriend Annabeth Chase! Shall crush who ever stands before us!" He said with a smirk that made me want to rip his fucking throat out, of course his boasting wasn't done yet as Annabeth spoke up. "With Darke's skill and my intelligence we can never lose! Right Draky." "Of course my little Owl. For I am the greatest hero alive, even greater than that coward Perseus Jackson!" UHH I didn't know whether or not to hurl or rip out their throats! I noticed the hunters let out a small growl and slowly reach for their bows. Even if it would be funny I can't let the hunters take action over him insulting me, it will just raise suspicion. 'Hunters stand down please. If you attack him it will only raise suspicion that you know where I am and start a meaningless fight.' I spoke to the hunters and Artemis within their thoughts. They stopped are relaxed but didn't look happy. "Chiron we shall be heading to our cabin now." We began to leave when we heard someone yelling for us to wait. I turned to see seven people pushing through the crowed. I recognized them immediately especially since they had not changed at all, which was strange I guess but at least they also were immortal and not just the two waste of air still at the front of the campers.

It was Travis, Connor, Nico, Grover, Jupiter, Chris and Clarisse. The stood in front of Artemis and bowed. "Lady Artemis, please tell me have you seen Percy. I am worried about him." Nico said still bowing. 'Artemis tell them to come with us. Once we are away from "THEM" tell them that I am alive but nothing more. These were the few people that stood by me.' I told her. She nodded. But before she could say anything to them, Miss Bitch spoke. "Why do you even care! That wimp ran way from camp. Infact I bet he is dead, which I say Good Ridins!" She said scowling at Nico. He turn and yelling. "He is not dead. SO SHUT UP BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE IS GONE!" Drake drew his sword and stood between Nico and Annabitch. "Don't call her a bitch freak. No one even likes you! So go and crawl back into your hole." I let out a low growl and the six next to Nico put their hands on their weapons., but before I could do anything, Thalia walked next to Nico. "Leave him alone Ass-Hole!" Thalia yelled. "Oh look, Is my lesbian of a Half-Sister standing up for the outcast!" Drake said laughing. Now I can handle someone insulting me, but insult my friends and those I see as family, well thats asking for death. I leaped in front of Thalia and let out a Deep Growl that sent shivers through everyone, my normal sea-green eyes with silver flames around them, bursted into a silver flames and silver flames began to cover my paws. Drake and Annabitch along with the campers took a step back.

My vision slowly began to fade to red while I growled, till I felt someone lay their hand on my head. I looked up to see Artemis's eyes filled with fear and concern. I quickly calmed down as I saw her eyes and just stared into her silver eyes. 'I'm fine now. Sorry.' I said. I looked back over at the Hunters and the seven and saw that they to had seemed to have been scared but now were beginning to relax. Then Drake remembered just how stupid he was. Lady Artemis, I would appreciate if you kept your freak of a mutt in a cage or put it down." Artemis quickly let of four arrows pinning him to a tree near him. "Don't Ever Speak Of A Member Of My Family Like That Again! Or Face The Wrath Of A Goddess!" Artemis yelled her silver eyes filled with hate. She turned and walked over to the hunt and the seven who now had gotten over the initial fear of my anger, now looked at me in awe. Artemis motioned for the seven to follow us to her cabin.

When We arrived she turned towards them. "Now you wanted to know if I had seen Percy, Correct?" She said. Their eyes flashed with hope, Nico was the first to speak. "Yes, Please tell me that you have seen him!" you could hear the worry he had in his voice. Artemis glanced at me before speaking. "Tell no one this, but yes I have seen him, he is doing quite well. And before you ask I can't tell you where he is, when he is ready he will reveal himself when he is ready." They looked sad at the last part but glad that I was alive. Grover spoke now. "Could you tell him that we miss him and even if he won't return to camp, to at least contact us somehow?" Artemis nodded. "I shall see to it that he gets this message." The seven bowed and said their thanks and walked off.

"So, are you going to at least speak to them. You will only hurt them if you don't." She said looking at me. I sighed. 'I shall find some way to talk to them, I owe them for staying my friend after all.' I told her. She nodded then turned and began to walk into the cabin, before turning around and looking at me, expectantly. I looked at her thinking before I shook my head. 'I shall stay outside the cabin door tonight, so that way Drake, Annabitch or any other camper tries to mess with you all.' She sighed "Very well." She then turned and headed into the cabin. I walked and laid in front of the door so no one could enter without moving me.

I awoke in the middle of the night, to a noises near me, I sat up and looked around. I didn't see anything but I knew someone was near me. Then there was thud on the wooden planks as someone stepped next to me. Then the next thing I felt was a blinding pain as something similar to a needle was stabbed into my side. I felt my energy begin to leave me, I tried to let out a bark to wake someone but someone wrapped a cord around my snout, then everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Hey! Hoped you liked it and all. Just want to say that last chapters came out fast because I had them all written before I even created my account. So ya now I'm writing without it already being done so it might take longer to post but I WILL post more so don't worry. I tried to make it easier to read the long chapters but ya that didn't go well since it freaked out and messed up the chapter. So ya sorry bout that. So ya now its time for me to work on Chapter 5!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I do hope that nothing messes up with this chapter like what happened to chapter 4.(Which I fixed but If it still isn't for you please let me know I'll see what I can do about it)**

**Hope you enjoy. If not WWwwweeeelllll. Just stop reading I guess, helpful criticize I wont mind but If you just review to post hate don't bother wont really care to much anyway. Since I write this for fun and no other reason really. Of course as I get people that like the story I will also post it for them. (Only saying this because I'm to lazy to change Chapter 1 to have this there : P)**

**Also I try to keep the total word count at lest in the 3,500 and above range. I don't like just 100 word Chapters. Unless Its a thank you for reading this is the end of the story page. : )**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I awake to a sharp pain as something slammed into my stomach. I let out an involuntary whimper. Luckily I opened my eyes and could see a cord wrapped around my snout. At least I'm still in wolf form I thought to myself. I looked around to see my front feet were tied together, and I feel that my back legs were tied together as well. I looked up to try and find what caused the pain to find two people that I hated the most, Drake and Annabitch, behind them I could see a couple of campers that I didn't recognize, probably their lackies that joined camp after I left.

"Well look at that my little owl, the demon mutt woke up thanks to that kick you gave him." He snickered. She laughed and then crouched down and looked into my eyes. "You know I didn't like the way you growled at my boyfriend mutt! So I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Sadly you won't live to learn from it mutt, but your little group of bitches should learn something." She said grinning. I let out a menacing growl, my silver flames danced in my eyes. But they just smirked. "Also don't worry about trying to free yourself. Katharine, a daughter of Hecate, made us a nice little poison that will suppress your demonic powers or whatever it was back on the hill!" Drake said with a evil smirk. Then Annabitch stood up and walked over to a table of weapons that sat next to a little fire. She then picked up a dagger and held the blade in the flames. "Now mutt. It appears that fully understand what we are saying so… I'm going to tell you what's going to happen to you. You see to teach your bitch Goddess and her little sluts, were going to torture you and kill you. Then we will leave you deformed corpse in front of their cabin." I let out a growl and tried to break the bindings, I didn't care if she killed me, but to use my body to torture my sisters and Artemis? NO WAY IN HADES WOULD I LET THAT HAPPEN! Unfortunately the binds held quit well. She looked at me with amusement shining in her eyes. "Don't even try to break them, they will only break if someone other than the one bound, breaks them. And unfortunately for you no one knows where you are, so no one will free you." She let out a loud laugh, then stabbed the heated blade into my side.

The torture seemed to go on for hours, but I lost track of time after 30 mins. I laid there my fur matted with my blood. The pain was unbearable and every time I slipped into unconsciousness a Camper that's father was Apollo kept bringing me back to consciousness. Apparently they really wanted me to suffer before they killed me.

Eventually a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes ran in looking scared, if I had to guess she was probably a child of hermes. "We have to go now! Artemis and her hunters are running right towards us!" She yelled in a panic. "What! How did they find out!" Drake yelled. "it doesn't matter now. Change of plans we will leave you here so she can watch as you die." Annabitch said, stabbing me with two of her daggers and left them in. They all quickly ran into a further into the cave, probably a secret escape path. Rocks fell right as they left blocking anyone from following them. The pain from the heated blades was kept me from slipping into unconsciousness.

A few minutes later I heard people running into the cave. Followed by someone scream out my name and some gasp and people crying. Someone ran to my side and undid the bindings and then moved into my line of sight. It was Artemis. Tears fell freely, her eyes were filled with pain as she looked at at my wounds. Followed by anger for the people that did this, but quickly flashed back to one of concern and pain. The rest of the hunters ran up behind her. I could feel feel my energy slipping away. 'I-I am S-sorry. I-' I was unable to finish as I passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Artemis's POV

I woke up early the next morning and decided that I would check up on Percy. He decided to watch over us during the night incase the campers tried to mess with up. I was glad that he was so loyal to us to do that, but but yet sad that he didn't at least stay in the cabin with us, I wouldn't have minded sleeping against his soft fur, like he would allow me to do some nights as we sat by the fire to help me me gain back my powers. But I didn't care about that I enjoyed being near him, it felt right. Gods what is wrong I'm sounding like aphrodite!

Shaking away my thoughts I got dressed out of my nightgown and walked to the door of the cabin. However I didn't see Percy anywhere, immediately worry flashed through me. It wasn't like Percy to leave his post without letting me know, I tried to tell myself that he just left to explore camp, but I couldn't get the feeling that something happened to him. I looked around the area and saw a ripped price of a orange shirt hanging on the bushes next to the cabin. My heart quicken its pace as fear filled me. I turned and ran into the cabin.

"Wake up hunters!" I yelled. Thalia was the first to get up, followed by Phoebe the last one up was Rose. Thalia must of seen the fear in my eyes as she looked worried before she spoke. "My Lady what's wrong?" I calmed myself before I spoke, panic wouldn't help anyone. "I went outside to check on Percy, just now but he is missing. I found this caught on the bushes next to the cabin." I held up the shirt piece. The hunters all looked worried. Phoebe spoke up first. "Maybe he is just teaching a camper that tried to sneak in a lesson." She said hopeful. I nodded. "Its a possible, but normally he would check in on us before he leaves, on top of that I just have this strange feeling that he is in trouble." The hunters sat their and began to talk among themselves trying to figure out where he might have headed to so we could search there.

A strange feeling flooded through me, then I could hear Chaos speak to me. 'I shall help you, I can not do much as I can't stay connected to someone that isn't my champion for long but take this ring. It will allow you to find him but once you do it will shatter.' A black and silver ring simmered into existence onto my finger, then the feeling vanished. Replaced by a small tug towards the woods behind the cabin. Rose noticed the ring first. "Artemis, what's that ring?" Everyone looked at it with confusion as they didn't remember seeing it earlier. "Chaos gave it to me to track Percy, he is in danger! Lets go!" We quickly grabbed out equipment and ran out of the cabin and I ran towards the tugging feeling.

We ran for an hour through the forest, I felt as if we were being watched but I ignored it too worried about Percy to care. We eventually came to a cave, the pull was leading into it. We ran inside and entered into a room to a sight that froze my blood. In front of us was a wolf bound in ropes and covered in blood and wounds, and in its side was two daggers, but it wasn't any wolf, I knew it was Percy as soon as the ring shattered as I entered the room. "PERCY!" I screamed, the hunters all gasped at the sight some bursted into tears, two of them being Rose and Thalia. I ran to Percy's side and removed the binds as tears ran down my cheeks. I moved in front of him so he could see me. 'I-I am S-sorry. I-' was all he could say before he fell unconscious. 'Hermes!' I called to him mentally. 'Yes Artemis?' He replied. 'Tell Apollo to come to me quickly, Percy's dying.' He went silent and then there was a golden flash behind me. "Sis, where is he? What happen to that wolf?" I heard my brother say behind me his normal joking side gone. "The wolf is Percy! Please Brother you need to save him!" I yelled while crying. "Hades he is in bad shape, but I will try, meet me in my temple." He said then flashed Percy and himself away. I told the hunters to gather around and we quickly flashed away as well.

We quickly rushed to the room Percy and my brother were at. When we entered the room, we could see that the daggers had been removed and Percy was no longer in wolf form but was still covered in blood, Apollo stood over him doing his best to heal him. We sat there and watched for and hour till Apollo finally sat back wiping the sweat from his brow. "Will he live! Please say he is ok!" I yelled, scared that we didn't make it on time. Apollo looked up at me and smiled. "He should be fine. Luckily we made it on time to save him." He paused, then became really serious. "But he needs rest, he lost a lot of blood. Whoever did this was torturing him. The wounds were given by a daggers that were heated before they stabbed him, thankfully I was able to heal his scars." I let out a sigh, relieved that he was alive, but when my brother said that they tortured him it made my blood boil, I wanted to find them and make them suffer for what they did to my Percy! Wait "My" Percy? Whatever I have more important things to be worrying about. Apollo went out and I told the hunters to go ahead and wait at my temple, I would stay here. Of course they refused and stubbornly decided to stay with me. So that night 18 hunters and I stayed there. I sat in a chair next to Percy's bed, I slipped my hand into his and sat there looking resting form.

Time Skip(3 days later)

No Ones POV

Artemis and her hunters stayed in Percy's room for all three days never leaving his side, just waiting for him to wake up again.

Percy's POV

I awoke to feeling something laying on my chest. I looked down to see Artemis laying on my chest, asleep, my heart skipped a beat as I looked at her, her beauty was greater than that of Aphrodite. Then I noticed she wasn't the only one asleep in the room. I noticed that Rose was asleep in a chair to my left, her head laying on her right shoulder as she slept. I looked around and noticed that the entire hunt was in the room, asleep. Jeez, what a large room since besides me there were 17 girls in the room. I didn't want to wake them so I just laid my head back down on the pillow and just laid there for a little bit till I felt Artemis begin to stir. I looked down and watched as she woke up, her enchanting silver eyes were slowly revealed as she woke. As she made eye contact with me, her eyes flashed open in surprise before the began to tear up. "PERCY!" She yelled before giving me a bone crushing hug. I swear I felt my heart stop as she hugged my, but that could just be from the lack of oxygen. Luckily she let go before I passed out, her cheeks had a golden blush to it as she looked anywhere but me. "N-Not a word about that." She said. I quickly nodded not wanting to be a part of the jackalope population. Then I noticed that everyone still was asleep. "How are they still asleep with you yelling?" I wondered aloud. "Well they been staying awake for awhile waiting for you to wake up." She said still avoiding looking at me. Me being me I replied with an intelligent response. "Oh." Artemis let out a laugh that sounded like an angel.

"Well guess we should wake them now, they were worried about you." She said as she stood up walked to Rose giving her a little shake, who mumbled "Ten more minutes, or an hour." Artemis sighed, then leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I guess I can do that if you don't want to talk to Percy right now." Rose shot awake immediately, then looked at me before jumping on me screaming. "BIG BROTHER!" I laughed. The hunter slowly shot awake after hearing Rose scream. The ran to my bed circling it, all of them yelling about how they were happy that I was ok now. Then the door open to reveal Apollo, who smiled brightly upon seeing me awake and completely surrounded by the hunt, some of them crushing me in hugs. "Well now girls don't kill him he just got him back awake." said while laughing. Then he became serious. "But right now we need to go over something important, like what happened to you." The atmosphere became darker when he said that. Then Artemis looked at me. "Yes who did this to you? I will make them suffer for this." The rest of the hunt agreed. I could see the hate for the people who did this to me in their eyes. It made me happy that they wanted to make them pay, but I knew now was not the time to do it. Drake had the camp wrapped around his finger, taking revenge would only make things harder for us in the war against whoever we were supposed to fight. I sighed. "I guess you want me to tell the council then?" Apollo and Artemis nodded. "Very well, lets get this over with." Apollo coughed. "Right but first get changed, don't think you want to be wondering shirtless. I quickly looked down realizing I was infact shirtless. "Oh." They everyone laughed, while Artemis quickly looked at the ceiling, I could just make out a golden blush. They walked out and I got dressed into my silver outfit and walked out of the room. Apollo and Artemis stood there waiting. "I sent the hunter ahead while we waited." Artemis said seeing my confusion. "So you ready to-" Apollo started to say before his jaw dropped. "HOLY CRAP YOUR EYES HAVE SILVER FLAMES!" Apollo yelled after getting over his shock. "Um, ya Chaos said its due to being the Guardian of the Hunt it affects my powers as well, see." I said as I put my palm up and let out a silver flame. Apollo looked in awe before yelled. "AWESOME!" Artemis sighed. "Lets get going." She then put her hand on my shoulder and flashed us to the Throne room. Artemis took out her silver bow and shot an arrow into the sky letting out a bright silver flash. The Olympians flashed in.

Poseidon, Hestia and Hades rushed up to me. Poseidon crushed me in a hug. "I'm glad you are safe my son." He said before stepping back and sitting on his throne. Hestia was next to crush me in a hug that rivaled Artemis's. "I'm so happy you're better my son!" She said I could feel her tears as she cried. "It's ok mom. I'm Perfectly fine now." I said as I hugged her. She stood back and let out a small gasp as she saw my eyes. "What happened to your eyes?" I laughed as the rest of the gods that hadn't noticed it began to look closer before also letting out a small gasp. Aphrodite looked ready to jump me, so I scooted behind Mom to separate myself from her lust filled gaze. I explained the changes. Hermes jumped up after I showed my flames. "Can you do greek flames? Did that change? Did it change your water powers too?" He fired the questions off in rapid fire. "Well Don't know for all of those yet let me try." I said and focused on my flames changing it to Greek Fire. The flames sparked into a black color. Hermes and Apollo let out a Aw sound and started jumping up and down yelling about how awesome that is. Then I called forth my powers over water. The water formed out of the air and while it wasn't completely silver the water seemed to have silver glitter to it along with a glow. I froze it and the Ice seemed to be a light silver color that sparkled silver. Once again Apollo and Hermes began to jump up and down in excitement till Artemis shot an arrow at both of them.

Hestia went and sat down on her throne which was a plain wooden throne with a white woolen cushion. Hades gave me a grin. "Good to see you standing again my friend." I smiled back. "Yep, looks like I'm not joining you in the underworld as a spirit yet." He laughed. "Nor do I want you to join my realm yet. And as you are partially immortal I hope you never do." He then sat upon his throne, which looked much like the one in the underworld. Zeus then began to speak. "Now that that ruckus is over. Perseus could you please tell us what happened. Apollo and Artemis told us that It appeared that you had been tortured, and that it might have been by people at the camp, since she found a torn shirt piece near the cabin." as he spoke I noticed that he was genuinely concerned about my injuries, which was surprising. "Well I shall tell you. But first, I need you ALL to swear not to confront them yet. You don't need to swear on Styx, I just need you all to trust me." The everyone looked shocked that I was asking them not to go after them. It was Artemis that spoke first. "But why! They TORTURED YOU! You were barely alive when I found you." I could hear her voice crack. Everyone else snapped out of it and began to ask why as well. I sighed and got ready to explain once it quieted down. "Listen, the people who did it have the camp around their finger. Hurting them will only anger their followers which would make the war that we have no true Idea of exactly when It will begin. Thus we need to wait till after the war. On top of rushing down their to punishing for hurting a "wolf" wouldn't be go enough reason to harm the demigods responsable." I explained. The room was quiet for awhile before Mom spoke up. "He is right. As much as I hate it we can't act now. But once this is over they will die." Moms normally calm flames danced angrily in her eyes. Everyone was a little surprised that the normal calm Goddess had just threaten to kill someone.

Zeus sighed. "Very well we promise not to touch the people involved till this war is over." I nodded. 'Allow me to help you my Champion. Create a circle of flames in the air.' I heard Chaos say. I did what she told me. Everyone looked confused till the flames in the center cleared and then was replaced with the my memory of what I saw from when they knocked me out to when Artemis found me. I looked around the room and noticed that they were pissed. The most noticeable ones were Artemis whose silver aura seemed to glowing brightly, My dad who glowed sea-green, My Mom who's eyes were flaming pits that promised pain, her anger seemed to also affect the Hearth as it roared and reached high into the sky and Hades black eyes seemed to be pits of hatred. Out of the Huntresses. well they were all pissed, especially Thalia who was sending sparks in every direction, and my sister Rose who had cracks in the ground below her and snakes of water were dancing around her.

Thunder cracked in the sky. "For this they all shall suffer greatly for the crime they have committed!" Zeus bellowed, the rest of the gods nodded. "I would just like to ask after the war you spare the other campers besides, Annabeth and Drake." They looked at me in confusion. This time it was Dionysus that spoke. "Peter Johnson, I must question your sanity. Why for In Zeus would you want that!" "Simple the are merely being lead by two fools that fill their heads with lies. Therefore it is not their fault." Mom stood up. "I shall stick with my sons choice." She smiled towards me. Poseidon nodded at her. "Well I stand by him as well." The rest of the gods agreed after I pointed out how the rest didn't really harm me really. Eventually the meeting was called to an end and after talking to Hades, My Dad and Mom, Artemis then walked up. "Just so you know. I'm not letting you leave my sight." then she flashed us to camp. It was now night time. Jeez that meeting did take forever it was only midday when we left Apollo's place. I quickly realized that I wasn't a wolf luckily no one was around so I changed into my wolf form. We walked to Artemis's Cabin. The hunters went in till it was just me and Artemis. I made my way to lay next to the door, when I heard Artemis clear her throat. "Didn't you hear me. I told you, you're not leaving my sight, at least till we leave the camp." Then she flashed on a silver chain around my neck and dragged me inside the cabin. The Hunters all laughed when they saw me being dragged into the cabin. "Nice chain Percy! Now we don't need to worry about you getting lost." Thalia laughed. They all continued to laugh harder as Artemis dragged me to the back of the room and into a room as in the back and locked the chain to a poll on the side of the bed in the room. "See now you wont leave the cabin so I don't have to worry about you getting captured again." She said laughing. "Jeez, Arty. Don't you think this is a little extreme." I said grinning when I saw her glare at me for calling her Arty. "Nope." Thalia walked in and just laughed even harder than before. "Looks like you are trapped here for the night, Kelp head!" She said trying to calm her self. I just huffed and laid on the floor at foot of the bed. "Whatever." She laughed again and then said the Hunters were going to sleep now. Artemis went into the bathroom connected to her room and changed then came out in a beautiful, silver silk night gown, that seemed to shine. My heart felt like it was filled with butterflies. I quickly closed my eyes and readied myself for sleep not wanted to be caught staring at Artemis. Eventually I passed into the "Peaceful" realm of Morpheus. Notice the sarcasm.

It seemed the Torture by Annabitch and Drake, brought back memories that I had long suppressed. I began to remember all the times that Smelly Gabe. Would beat me black and blue whenever my Mom left the house. Luckily the physical bruises had healed so no one could see them anymore, but the emotional ones were still here, just hidden deep within. I slowly began to remember each beating he had done to me till I felt warmth spread through me. Then my dream shifted to a girl with Auburn hair and the most enchanting silver eyes I had ever seen standing on a cliff over looking the sea, the moon shining down upon her, it was Artemis the one I have fallen in love with, but can never be with. Then everything faded to black leaving me a nice restful sleep.

**HEY EVERYONE AGAIN!**

**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 5!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay but School is a pain in the rear and all that. My Mythology class gave me a massive project I needed my full attention on and Trigonometry is well it being the normal standards of a math class and giving TONS OF HOMEWORK! And half the stuff the teacher just showed us once and expected us to master so I also had to spend extra time studying. So Ya sorry! Now onto the Chapter! **_

Chapter 6

Artemis's POV

I got dressed into my nightgown and walked left the bathroom and headed went over to my bed, I glanced at Percy who was now curled up on the floor at the foot of my bed. Admittedly I didn't know why I chained him to my bed, I could have left him with my hunters. Though I'm glad I did since now I knew for sure that he was safe. I could now sleep soundly knowing that he is not being tortured. Or at least that what I thought.

Even though I knew he was safe now, as soon as I had fallen asleep, I immediately had a nightmare, which is extremely rare for gods to have but it does happen. I was in a dark room and in front of me was Percy in chains. I tried to run to him but found that I couldn't move. Then I saw the two people that I hated with my entire immortal being, the same people that had just tortured Percy, Annabeth and Drake. Annabeth was holding a dagger and Drake held a Red hot Iron spike, they walked up to him and began to torture him, stabbing and cutting him over and over while they just laughed. I tried to break free of what was holding me but I couldn't all I could do was watch him cry out in pain as they tortured him. Then I watched as Annabeth took her dagger and slowly slit his throat with it. I was forced to watch as the light in his eyes dimmed and his blood pooled onto the ground below him.

I shot up from my sleep sweating and could feel tears running down my cheeks. I quickly crawled to the foot of the bed and checked the floor to see if Percy was still their. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him laying there In his wolf form. I went to lay back down but I stoped when I heard a sound, it sounded like a whimper. I sat their for a second waiting to hear it again. It didn't take long till I heard the sound again and it was coming from below me. I looked down at where Percy laided. It was then that I noticed that he was shaking a little, but it didn't seem like it was because he was cold. I sat there for a second trying to decide what to do, once I heard his whimper again I made up my mind. I got up grabbed my blanket, I then laid my head on Percy's side, then I placed the blanket over us. His shaking and whimpering seemed to stop. So I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Percy's POV

I woke up to a warm feeling on my side. I looked to see what it was, I first saw the silver blanket, did Artemis's put it on me? But it was then that I noticed something else, Auburn hair. My heart stopped. Right next to me laying her head on my side was Artemis. Her face was calm and peaceful as she laid on me. Now I know my wolf form's fur was soft but was I really that soft that he would lay on me instead of her bed, or was there another reason? 'What other reason could there be besides that your fur is soft.' I thought to myself. I sat there contemplating why she was laying there for awhile, eventually giving up, as I felt her begin to move. She yawned and stretched and slowly opened her eyes revealing her silver eyes, which as soon as they met my eyes she froze, a golden blush slowly covered her cheeks. "Good morning Milady, enjoy your sleep? Though I am wondering as to why are you laying on me and not the bed?" I said with my best grin I could do as a wolf. "First… not a word of this to anyone." She said glaring but it wasn't as effective as her golden blush seemed to increase. "Second, I am sleeping on you because your fur is softer and you were… uh Restless." she looked away from my eyes as she spoke. "Restless?" I asked. "You were whimpering, so I uh… Anyway lets get ready." She said jumping up and slipped into the bathroom to change, leaving me very confused. 'Whimpering?' 'Must have been from the nightmare.' Sighing I waited for Artemis to finish changing.

She come out now dressed into her silver hunter clothing. "Let us go, today should be a lot of fun, since its the day of the capture the flag." She said. I nodded and followed her out the door only to feel something tug me back once I reached the door. "Woops sorry forgot about the chain." Artemis said laughing, then she snapped her fingers and the chain and collar vanished. I gave her a playful glare then we headed out of the room.

Artemis and I woke up the hunter but left Thalia for last. "So brother, planing to prank her?" my sister asked. "Totally!" I laughed I changed back into my human form, then I got a bucket of Ice cold water and hovered it over Thalia's head, then I took out her Ipod and plugged it into her portable speaker and put it near her ear. I went through her music and found a song that had a loud start to it called, "We Bring an Arsenal" by Lostprophets.(Great band by the way) I put the volume on full blast and hit play. The result was Thalia shooting up screaming followed by more screaming when I dumped the Ice cold water on her head. "PERCY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled once she saw me rolling on the floor laughing. Thalia slammed her electrified fist straight into my stomach. Needless to say I wasn't laughing now instead I was now clutching my stomach in pain trying to regain my breath that was knocked out of me. I could hear the Hunters and Artemis Laughing. "Holy Zeus! That Hurt!" I groaned. "Damn right it did. You fricken blew my ear drums out!"

After we all calmed down I changed back to my wolf form. "Sooo ready to kick the campers asses today?" I asked grinning. Everyone grinned evilly. "Oh ya time for a little payback for what they did." Thalia said. "Just don't kill them, oh and if you see Drake leave him he is mine." I said. "Fine. Only if you let us handle Annabeth." Phoebe said. "Fine with me." I said. "So are you joining us, Artemis?" Thalia asked. "Of course thought I wont be using alot of my godly power as to make it fair. Wouldn't want to completely crush them before we make them suffer would we now." Artemis said grinning. We laughed then headed outside went to the pavilion for breakfast.

Once we arrived at the pavillion the campers all stared at us, Drake and Annabeth looked at me in disbelief. 'Guess they didn't expect me to be alive.' I thought to myself. I meet their stares and gave my best wolf glare to them which had the intended effect as they paled and quickly looked away. The Hunters and Artemis all sat down at their table while I sat at Artemis's feet. Then I got an Idea that I wanted to try out. I told the hunters not to take the food yet then I focused on my powers of summoning food and stomped my right paw on the ground. And just as I had wanted a banquet of Venison, and other cooked meat appeared along with, drinks and dessert. Sure not really breakfast but still tastes good.

One of the campers from the Apollo table saw me summon the food and yelled. "HOLY ZEUS! IT'S A FOOD SUMMONING WOLF!" The Hunters all thanked me and began to eat while the rest of the campers all stared at me I merely rolled my eyes and returned to my spot at artemis' feet, I figured I would just wait till later to eat. Of course that wasn't what happened as Rose grabbed a bowl and filled it with food and sat it in front of me smiling, then she sat back down and began to eat.

Once everyone had finished eating Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention. "We shall have the Capture The flag game vs the Hunters in one hour." Artemis then stood up. "Shadow and I shall both be participating" The campers all paled at this, Annabitch and Drake paled further when I sent them my wolfish grin. "But I shall not be using my godly powers." The campers relaxed a bit at that but not by much as a goddess without using her powers was still a dangerous foe, especially the Goddess Of The Hunt. And with that we left the table and headed out to get ready for the game, leaving the campers to sitting dumbly at their tables.

It was finally time for the game, I spent the hour sitting next to Artemis as she watched the hunters prepare for the games, I however was thinking of what I was going to do to Drake once I got my hands on him, well more like teeth and claws on him. We had Rose and Atlanta guard the flag while we split the rest of the hunters up, one group headed to the flag and would capture it and hold onto it till the other half dealt with Drake and Annabeth. Of course the group consisted of Thalia, Phoebe, Artemis, Seraphina a daughter of Hephaestus, and Myself.

Finding Drake was really easy. I mean how hard is it to miss a bumbling fool that trips over everything cursing. As for Annabeth, well she was a little harder to find but not by much. She may have been able to use her cap but its not useful if you stick next to someone as clumsy as Drake, since he had caused a branch to swing back and knock off her hat revealing her position. It was then that we struck.

As soon as her hat went flying I lept out from the bushes and grabbed it and tore it to shreds. After that I looked at the two before me growling, causing them to pale considerably. Drake being the fool he was decided to try and pull his I'm better than anyone act and stepped towards me. "You're just a stupid dog. You may have survived the torture we put you through but you won't survive this fight mutt, not without you animal fucking, whores!" As soon as he finished his sentence bared my fangs and leapt at him bringing him down to the ground. All I could see was red from my anger. How DARE he insult the hunters, he was going to pay but not like how I originally planned, plumbing him in wolf form would no longer satisfy me now, now I would make him suffer from the feeling of my blades burning through his skin. I looked up to see the other were now circling us so that way annabeth and Drake couldn't run, I could see the hate burning in their eyes.

Seraphina stepped forward holding silver chains that she had made so that we could hold them. I stepped back just enough to give her room to tie up Drakes hands and legs then she went to do the same to Annabeth who was being held by Artemis. I looked at Drake again who was now cowering in fear. Time to make him realize just how much trouble he was in now. I changed my self back into human form though made sure my hood was up so no one could see my face. The look of fear that flashed across Drakes face made me burst out in a dark laughter. I looked over to Annabeth who had a similar look while Artemis and the others just looked amused.

I thought about what weapon to use for this, I decided against Riptide as I still didn't want them to know it was me so instead I pulled out my Curved dagger and walked, calmly trilling my blade as I went to where Drake, who laid on the ground struggling to escape the silver chains.

"So now Drake." I growled. "What to repeat your earlier statement." Drake merely stared at me in fear. "No? Well thats good, unfortunately for you it won't change much anyway now. I fully plan to make you suffer for what you said." I said slowly running my dagger along his arm to which he let out a cry of pain. "Leave him alone!" I heard Annabeth scream but was silenced by a fist to the stomach curticuse of Artemis. "So Drake what to do with you. Oh I know!" I mused as I flipped the blade in my hand and slammed it into his leg. Making him scream in pain. "Oh this is only the beginning of the pain I'm going to inflict on you."

After half an hour of plumbing and stabbing Drake I stopped. I looked over to where the others are to see Annabeth pretty beat up not as bad as Drake but still bad. We removed the chains and began to walk away, leaving the two moaning on the ground, they would live but they would be in the infirmary for a few days. "Aren't you going to change back to your wolf form?" Artemis asked. "I think its time to reveal that I am more than just a wolf, but as for who I am that will stay a secret for now."

We arrived at the creek to see the hunters relaxing around with campers all laying on the ground around them moaning the only ones that didn't look hurt was Travis, Connor, Nico, Chris and Clarisse who just sitting down their weapons laying a little away from them. Guess they just surrender or something. I noticed a hunter run up to us, Fang I believe her name was a daughter of Nemesis. "How did it go?" She asked. Thalia grinned before speaking. "It was great Shadow really let Drake have it." Fang nodded before she turned around and ran picked up the flag and ran back to us and handed me the flag. "I believe that you should have the honor of taking the flag over, Brother." She said smiling. I smiled back and took the flag. "Thank you, sister." And with that I crossed the creek with the hunters close behind me. The Orange flag rippled and changed to silver symbolizing victory for the Hunters. We let out a cheer and headed towards Artemis' cabin. Of course it was then that the campers began to notice my presence. "Wait! Who are you!" I turned to see a kid that looked to be of the Ares cabin. "I am Shadow, The Guardian Of the Hunt." And with that I continued to the hunters cabin.

We sat in the cabin laughing as I told the hunters that went there to see Drake and Annabeth suffer. Of course Artemis swore that once we finished this war with whoever then the gods would dish out their own punishment as promised. I laid back and began to think about how things would be now and what to do next. Training as much as possible is definitely one of the things that I planned to do and train the hunters as well. But I couldn't help but to wonder if I should tell my friends that stayed loyal to me that "Shadow" was really me. I let out a sigh as I thought, but was pulled from my thoughts as I felt someone sit next to me. I turned to see that It was Artemis.

"So thinking about your friends?" She asked as if reading my thoughts. "How did you know?" I asked. She shrugged "I didn't but now I do. So You going to tell them?" I thought about it for a second before nodding. "I think they should know. Otherwise I would just be bringing more suffering to them." She nodded before giving a smile that made my heart flutter. "Well If you wish I shall go and gather them and bring them to you so you can tell them about you." "I will take you up on that offer, Thank you." I said with a smile.

**Well thats all for now I would like to say a few things and I also figured that I would start responding more here and all. So first Is a List of the Hunters-**

**Artemis-**

**The Goddess Of The Hunt**

**Eyes-Silver**

**Age-Goddess**

**Hair-Auburn**

**Percy Jackson-**

**Son Of Poseidon, Adopted Son Of Hestia**

**The Guardian Of The Hunt**

**Age-18-Immortal**

**Eyes-Sea green with silver flames around his eyes-Can also turn into silver flames**

**Hair-Black**

**Can turn into a wolf**

**Wolf-Form- Black fur with a silver underbelly and silver markings on its body, with same eyes,**

**Clothing-silver clothing with black trimming, that consisted of combat boots, long-sleeve shirt with a black outline of a wolf, on the shoulders were the symbols for his patrons Hades and Hestia, and jeans. He also wore a black cloak that was trimmed in silver, on the back, in silver out line was a moon with a wolf head in it with a silver trident behind it to symbolize his connection to my hunt and his father. Over each of his shoulders, were Lunar Silver throwing knives sheathed, along with a belt that had more throwing knives, and on the back of the belt was a long Lunar Silver curved dagger sheathed horizontal.**

**Thalia-**

**Daughter Of Zeus**

**Lieutenant Of Artemis**

**Age-16, but really is 22 if not for being a tree**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair Black**

**Phoebe**

**Daughter Of Ares**

**Hair-Ginger**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Age-15-immortal**

**Rose**

**Daughter Of Poseidon**

**Eye-Sea Green**

**Hair-Black**

**Age-6**

**Atlanta**

**Mortal**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair-Long Brown**

**Age-14-immortal**

**Ivy**

**Daughter Of Demeter**

**Hair-Long Brown**

**Eye-Brownish-Green**

**Age-15-immortal**

**Miki**

**Daughter Of Apollo**

**Hair-Blond**

**Eye-Blue**

**Age-12-immortal**

**Yumi**

**Twin Of Yuna**

**Daughter Of Hermes**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair-Brown**

**Age-7**

**Yuna**

**Twin Of Yumi**

**Daughter Of Hermes**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair-Brown**

**Age-7**

**Seraphina**

**Daughter Of Hephaestus**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Hair-Black**

**Age-16-immortal**

**Xue**

**Daughter Of Athena**

**Eyes-Grey**

**Hair-Blond**

**Age-8**

**Vena**

**Daughter Of Aphrodite**

**Eyes-purple**

**Hair-Black**

**Age-16-immortal**

**Raisa**

**Daughter Of Hypnos**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Hair-Blond**

**Age-16-immortal**

**Heather**

**Daughter Of Dionysus**

**Eyes-Violet**

**Hair-Blond**

**Age-15-immortal**

**Faith**

**Daughter Of Tyche**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair-Brown**

**Age-17-immortal**

**Jade**

**Daughter Of Hecate **

**Eyes-Green**

**Hair-Brown**

**Age-14-immortal**

**Odelia**

**Daughter Of Hades**

**Eyes-Black with Gold speckles**

**Hair-Black**

**Age-16-immortal**

**Fang**

**Daughter Of Nemesis**

**Eyes-Brown**

**Hair-Black**

**Age-16-immortal**

**Pina**

**Daughter Of Iris**

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair-Blond**

**Age-14-immortal**

**Ina**

**Daughter Of Hebe **

**Eyes-Blue**

**Hair-Blond**

**Age-13-immortal**

**Bree**

**Daughter Of Nike**

**Eyes-Black**

**Hair-Brown**

**Age-15-immortal**

**Sachi**

**Nymph Of A Cherry Tree**

**Eyes-Pinkish Red**

**Hair-Pink**

**Skin-Light Pink**

**Age-17-immortal**

**Now I will say I do have another story Idea… But I wont be doing it till this is over so ya I will say Its another Pertemis but it won't be starting like this one, It will start off In the past. Sooo ya sadly I like that Idea more than This one but I shall still do all I can to make this one as good as possible and I will NOT be moving on to the next story till this one is done. Just wanted to let you all know that. Now onto the responsive.**

_**-Dragonjet2**_

_**You really went out of the box from what I read but it is really cool that you choose the wolf and kept it simple is there going to be a Percy dieing from the hunt part like some of the others**_

Well Thank you I'll admit I LOVE wolves so making him be able to change into one was because of that, plus I just love the stories that he becomes a werewolf and joins the hunt and all that or can change into a wolf. Now as for the dying. I have thought about it buuut decided to do something else, maybe its been done before and if it was I don't think its the same as what I plan to do but well see If It does turn out to be similar to something else then oh well It should still be good.

_**-Nightshade681**_

_**Awesome story man keep it up I really enjoy the different twist to it and Percy's powers are cool**_

Why Thank you. I Must say I do appreciate the reviews, and this goes to all the reviews.

_**-Datarus Finnigun**_

_**this is actually quite awesome. I really hope you are able to go through with ot to the end, there aren't many wolf percy/ pertemis stories around, and those that have been finished are awfully few.**_

_**that said, keep up with the amazing job.**_

Thanks, and I must agree there are few Wolf/Pertemis stories around that are done which is why I decided to do this that and I love Wolves and Pertemis. XP Also Don't Worry I plan to finish this. Sure I might get caught up in school work but IT WILL GET DONE!

_**-3 2 1 Read**_

_**I love it just make sure you put that Annabeth and Drake pain in the story (just don't get too graphic).**_

_**Anyway 5 out of 5 stars**_

Thank you, They will most likely be made to suffer for awhile as they take a nice long fall from their pedestals. (Though I have to say I don't Hate Annabeth, and I love the Percy Jackson books, I merely like Pertemis and this was how I wanted to do this one. Though don't expect to ever see a Percy and Annabeth Fanfic from me. XP)Also I hope I don't get too Graphic with the torture scenes and scenes that are similar I merely want to convey the true pain and horror of it.(Though I already try to dim down the scenes from the drafts I write -_-'. I'm a Pisces and tend to dream a lot giving me tons of time to dream up more ideas for stuff.)

**Anyway thats all for now. Hope You enjoyed.**


End file.
